Rebellious Royalty
by post-apocalyptic-princess
Summary: A double life had proven to be a strenuous task for Lelouch. Recently the relentless switches in his persona had taken quite a toll on him by causing public temperamental outburst and impulsive actions, particularly toward his friendly adversary. Lelouch/ZeroXSuzaku
1. High Stakes

_**Authors Note:**_

Let me began by thanking you for clicking on this story. I'm not well with summarizing stories with a short character limit; especially when the plot in mind doesn't follow just one simple theme or plot. But I will do my best to _very briefly_ give you an idea what this is about before you read it.

First off, this will probably end up being quiet long (though will have shortish chapters since I like to keep the story organized) since my mind is flooded with ideas revolving around Lelouch/Zero, his double life and Suzaku. I really love the concept between the characters. You know, almost like it's a "friends by day, enemies by night" thing. They're both very powerful characters with the same goals, but unfortunately perceive the tactics leading to the accomplishments differently. This causes quite a lot of conflict, thus I really wanted to dig in deeper with these characters and show their true colors… well, how I see it anyway.

This story will be aimed mostly around Suzaku and Lelouch, though other loveable characters will also be involved. Themes include their rivalry on the battlefield, their friendship at school, flashbacks from childhood, and bitter and sweet romance.

_**WARNING:**_ This story will contain yaoi. But, this wont just be a smutty story or anything. It's more of an actual plot with some smut and romance. Ha. So that being said, if you dislike reading yaoi or sexual content, you may still like the plot itself for it will also have drama, action and my own failed attempts at humor. (I will make a note on the chapters containing sexual content for those of you not interested... Or for those who want to jump right to it. XD) Also, in later chapters this will (or perhaps already does for some) contain spoilers. So if you haven't fully finished the series, I suggest you do before reading this!

Sorry for the long and pointless introduction! Enjoy!

* * *

_Chapter one: High stakes_

* * *

"Since you'll be here a while, how about we play a game of chess, _hm_?" The masked commander of The Black Knights suggested to a securely tied hostage seated in front of him.

"Of course, the stakes at hand will have rewarding benefits." He declared smugly as he arranged the pieces within the black and white squares.

The restrained man remained mute on the opposite side of a small table with a checkered-pattern board neatly placed on top. There was a dim overhead lamp illuminated above it.

Zero twined the King between his fingers as he gawked across at his huffy competition. In a hasty motion, he collided the King piece down onto the glass board, which made a reverberating echo bounce off the solid concrete walls surrounding them. "It will also have its penalties."

The crashing sound of the King hitting the glass caused the captive to stir weakly and alert him out of his stunned daze. His eyes enlarged as he fully grasped he had been abducted by Britannia's most hostile adversaries: The Black Knights. And seated right before him was the infamous head superior, the masked man known as Zero himself.

_But how... How did I get in this predicament? _His mind dashed in a haze; looking for the memory to fit the answer of his own question. Imageries flashed in his head of the recent events he could recall from earlier. His thoughts came up with a memory of himself seated in his Knightmare; he was on the look out for The Black Knights because there was suspicious claims they would show up. But there was no recollection of being seized by them.

_How... How can I not remember...! Did they get me by surprise somehow? Did I fall unconscious? _

He would of held his head in attempts to eliminate pressure from his throbbing skull if it wasn't for his hands being bound behind him. The confined man began to feel a pileup of anxiety and puzzlement tumble upon him.

"From the look on your face, your mind seems to be jumbled up with bewilderment. Though, you should release your tension. Right now we have a match to start." The mysterious man stated.

Emerald eyes that belonged to Suzaku Kururugi daggered fiercely at Zero's reflecting helmet. It was already wordlessly determined that the match had begun between the two contrasting rivals from the infuriated look on the captures face.

"I'll now untie you, but only to grant you access to play the game." Zero lifted out of his seat and glided to back of the captive's chair in a strident motion.

"Don't bother trying anything slick, your ankles will still be shackled to the chair you're seated in, which is bolted to the ground, so you escaping is impossible. I can reassure you that you wont be harmed further as long as you play by my rules." he instructed as he untied the rope from around Suzaku's wrist.

The tight ropes pressure had released from around the prisoners skin. Suzaku pulled his hands out from behind him and gripped one hand around his wrist and rubbed the rope-burn marks in a reeving motion.

He pierced a growling gaze at the masked man returning to his seat.

"Shall we begin?" Zero questioned as he sat.

"What for?" Suzaku averted his gaze away in an uninterested manner, but his expression turned fowl as he glared back at his own refection on Zero's helmet. "It's pointless. I don't have time for games."

"That is where you are wrong." Zero spoke up over Suzaku as he was finishing his sentence. "You have plenty of time because I don't plan on releasing you until I get my wish granted."

"Oh?" Suzaku moaned out with a mordant attitude. "You wish for more? Don't you already have enough?"

The brunette boy folded his arms and tilted his head down distastefully. "You're in control of a _- I dare admit_ - powerful group, you're mindlessly controlling the population of the 11's because they believe you're some type of knight in shining armor that's destined to be their savior. And on top of this, you somehow always seem to get your hands on the finest military equipment and technology. You shouldn't push your luck any further, mainly with me, because you may be in for disappointment."

Zero chucked enigmatically, "I'm flattered for you to say that. Thank you."

Suzaku became baffled by the mans enthusiastic sounding words. "_Uh_… Flattered…?"

"Yes, I'm flattered that you have recognized my achievements."

Suzaku sighed at Zero's exposure of immaturity. He found it useless to correct the fact it sounded as if he were complimenting him, since he certainly was not.

"I don't believe I will be disappointed, though. I'm quite well at chess after all." Zero claimed confidently.

Cognition ignited upon Suzaku. "Oh I see now, you're going to somehow waver a deal over a game?"

"Indeed. It's safer to have a duel here than on the battleground, correct? You're an important piece after all, I wouldn't want to accidently injure you. _Heh._ Though, it's hard not to admit that it's quiet fun battling on the field together." Zero sneered menacingly. "Anyway, do you wish to hear the rewards and penalties now?"

"_Hmph_. I wouldn't think you were one for humor." Suzaku murmured, then inspected the pieces in front of him. He noticed it was already pre-affirmed by the way the pieces were set that he would play as white, and Zero would be black.

"The Black Knight against The White Knight, _aye_?"

Zero smirked, "I'm glad to see you've noticed the connection. Of course, you being white gives you a small advantage, you get to move first."

Suzaku glared back down at the board, then cornered his eyes back at Zero cuttingly. "Let me hear the conditions."

Zero propped back in his chair, crossed his legs, and mirrored his fingertips together. "Since I want to get on with the game, I wont drag this out; I'll just get right to the point. If you win, you can leave. But if I win, you stay. Simple enough?"

Suzaku's eyes widened slightly. "S-Stay? What the hell? You mean join The Black Knights?" The brunette propped up agitatedly in his seat; his body hardening up.

"_He__h,_ now now, don't get too ahead of yourself. But we will discuss details later, right now, we will begin the game."

"I don't see how that's reasonable! I demand to know what you mean by that. I have the right to know if I'm going to play your game!" Suzaku disputed forcefully.

The masked man flicked his pointer finger at him and waved it side to side. "_Nuh-uh-ah_. Ease your tension now. As I said, you play by my rules, and my rules say I don't need to explain myself. Even if I did tell you the details, it doesn't make a difference. Whether you like it or not, the rules will remain the same, so it's pointless. Perhaps you not knowing will give you a better chance at defeating me since you wont know exactly what's at stake. You wont feel as much pressure." He flared his arms out invitingly. "I'm giving you an advantage here." he prophesied.

Suzaku swallowed hard; a drip of perspiration glided down his cheek.

"Okay, fine." He reached out his arm and gripped a middle Pawn between his fingertips and moved it two spaces forward. "Let's began."

Zero rapidly, as if with no thought, moved his black knight out in front. He snickered as he slanted his head in a cocky fashion to have it support on his upheld hand.

Then, as if to mocking Zero's quirky tactic, Suzaku also drew out his white knight out from the back. The black and white knights now were placed onward from each other; only two spaces away in distance.

"It seems as though both of the Knights are out for battle." Zero proclaimed.

Suzaku nodded. "Your move."

"_T__sk._ You look so serious." The tone indicated the masked man was smiling. "Chess is supposed to be fun, remember?" He pulled out his second knight, now two black Knights guarded in front of the black army.

Suzaku moved up another Pawn two spaces, but suddenly flinched, for the rules of chess were slowly coming back to him. His turn with the Knight came as a mirrored move of Zero's without much thought, but he had forgotten momentarily the Knights move placement and how they can craftily capture you if you don't pay close attention. For that error, Zero had claimed his white Pawn.

Suzaku stared down at the board. He couldn't be that careless again. He tried to quickly review the move placements of each piece in his mind. He had learned the rules of chess years ago by his dearly cherished childhood friend Lelouch. A smile dimly released from his face as he thought back to the adolescent times.

The voice of a small Lelouch was recalled in his consciousness as he heard him explaining the pieces to him…

* * *

I hope you enjoyed the read, thank you very much for checking out this chapter. Please review and give back some feedback. I would greatly appreciate it. Stay tuned for more!

**-A**


	2. Memory

_Chapter two: Memory_

* * *

It was around late afternoon on a drizzling weekend day. A pair of friends were located in a cozy study room, seated on the ledge of a broad bay window covered in gliding raindrops. The sound beaming off the glass became harsher as the storm worsened. Adventuring outside was out of the questions due to the poor weather, which was a misfortune since it's a difficult task for two boys of the age of ten to find something fun to do while locked away in the house. Though, they had found a form of entertainment. Or perhaps, more of a frustration.

On the wooden windowsill laid an old checkered board and various chess pieces sprawled out around it. It belonged to the boy called Lelouch with the lavender color eyes. On many accounts he had self-proclaimed himself as a master at the art of chess. And of a matter of fact, he was and not many argued with that assertion. And if they have, they obviously never matched against the boy before.

Despite his young age, he has managed to outwit many adults and nifty nobles at the highbrow game. Some rumored it to be early signs of the stages leading to genius. He was virtuosity gifted, that was evident, but the boy just found it engaging and enjoyable, that's all.

But that didn't hide the fact his strategies were always flawless and clever. Enough to the point he'd even make a chess champion scratch his head in bewilderment. Possibly in his young age, it hinted a clairvoyance that when he would grow older, he would do well under pressure and be a good leader to a personal army.

Whatever the reason behind his mastery and skill, he didn't want to retain the talent all to himself. Subsequently, he thought he would take advantage of this rainy day and teach his good friend Suzaku how the game is played.

Typically, Suzaku would urge him out of the house any chance he got. He was quite the exploratory and courageous type; which completely contrasted the chess masters personality. He just wasn't one for athletic activities. Although, that never stopped the boys from having a good time together. It's just another case of opposites attract.

Nevertheless, Lelouch was enjoying this rainy day of staying indoors, but the antsy brunette could think of much better things; of course involving being outside. But even he knew it was wise to stay indoors during the rough storm occurring. Consequently, Suzaku took his friend up on his offer of a lesson in chess to past the time until the sun peeked out.

Yet, it hasn't been going well thus far. It's been about two hours and Suzaku still didn't comprehend a morsel of it.

For what felt like the hundredth time, the lavender eyed boy repeated his attempts at getting the basics down in a way his friend would understand.

"The Pawns can only move forward once every move, except on their first turn, then they may go two spaces. They cannot go backwards, sideways or diagonal, well, unless they are capturing someone, and-"

"_Ahh!_ Lelouch! Please talk slower! This is really confusing!" A young Suzaku ruffled his brunette curls in frustration.

His face pouted, he was about to give up learning how to play this intimidating game that was set out in front of him.

His friend Lelouch, who was seated beside him, was attempting to share his knowledge on the game of chess the best he could, but kept failing with each attempt and method. For his age, he showed much patience for Suzaku wasn't any closer to grasping the simple guidelines of the game than when Lelouch first introduced it to him earlier that day.

"_Heh_, looks like I'm finally better at something than you…" Lelouch teased menacingly. "You may outrun me in a race, but I have the advantage here." The raven haired boy continued to pester.

"Knock it off! It's not like this is even _really_ useful to learn! I rather have bodily endurance than be an expert at a silly board game." The boys pitch showed hints of jealousy.

"You can be good at it all you want Lelouch, but it wont help you run more than ten seconds without losing your breath." Suzaku tantalized grumpily as he folded his arms spitefully.

His friend gasped in a playfully insulted manner and nudged at the unsettled boy. "_Heh,_ hey now, take it easy!" Lelouch gave him a warm smile. "You'll get it eventually. We have all day to learn after all! There's no rush, you'll get it, I promise."

Suzaku sighed in a way as if he was admitting defeat. "It's hopeless… We've been at it for over two hours. It just wont make sense to me! I guess I'm just not as smart as you." The boys face turned grim.

"Oh come on now. Don't give up and start frowning now. It's supposed to be fun after all, it's a game, remember?" Lelouch encouraged. "Here. I'll give you a clearer example this time." The raven haired boy sat down a white Pawn in the second row of the board.

"Now, lets say it was your first turn, if you want, you can move him up two spaces." Lelouch demonstrated on the board.

"But you don't have to. Like I said you can only go forward, but lets say-" Lelouch grabbed a black Pawn and placed it diagonally in front of the white Pawn.

"When this happens, you can capture it. You can't if it's right in front of you though, or behind you. Get it?" Lelouch asked his wide-eyed friend that seemed to be blinking scarcely, as if he was afraid to miss something.

"Y-Yes!" He stuttered in bafflement. "I... I think I actually get it!" His tone filled with joyful energy.

"Great!" Lelouch then picked up the Bishop.

"Now lets try to tackle on the other pieces. This one's easy. You can only move diagonally with this. You can move as many spaces as you want, even if it's one end of the board to the other, of course, only if the path is clear. Therefore, you can't go over other pieces, even your own. You have two Bishops, and each covers one of the two colors on the board so you can really use it to you advantage."

"Now" Lelouch continued his teachings by picking up the Rook as he stared at his silent, attentive friend. "This one is simple as well. It can't go diagonal, only forwards, backwards, left and right." He sat down the piece and picked up another.

"Another easy piece is the Queen, though, it's very important!" The raven hair boy held up the piece to Suzaku eye level. "You can rely on her for most of your attacks, so it's wise to keep her in the game as long as you could. The Queen can go almost where ever she wants, as long as nothing is blocking her path. It can go forward, backward, sideways, and diagonal. Simple enough?" Lelouch asked with a cornered grin.

His friend nodded excitingly. "It's actually becoming simple!"

"_Heh..._" Suzaku scratched at the back of his head in a bashful motion. "How did I not get this the first time…?" The brunette grinned openly.

Lelouch returned a smile back. "Well, the important thing is that you're understanding it now."

Suzaku nodded and picked up a piece shaped like a horse. "And what about this?"

"_Ah_ that's the Knight, his move placements could be a little complicated for beginners so pay close attention. The Knight is the only piece that can hop over other pieces, so it's very useful in pre-set strategies. Though, the Knight must always follow a certain move pattern. _Hm_… it's kind of hard to explain in words, let me just show you." Lelouch made a representation on the board and showed Suzaku several times how the Knight moves.

"This is really making sense to me now, Lelouch! Thank you so much for taking your time teaching me this."

"It's no problem at all, Suzaku. At least this way I'll have someone new to play chess with." Lelouch winked at the boy.

The brunette huffed a chuckle. "Hey Lelouch, since you're teaching me how to do something you're good at, how about I return the favor and teach you to build up your endurance?"

"Oh I wouldn't go that far Suzaku…"

The two boys giggled aloud to each other, then, got back to Suzaku's lessons.

"We're really moving along now, we only have two more pieces to cover and you'll be good to go for your first duel." Lelouch affirmed.

"D-Duel?" Suzaku stuttered. "I don't think I'm ready for that yet, Lelouch…"

"Nonsense. Besides, the best way to get better at the game is with practice."

Suzaku belatedly replied, "I suppose you're right."

Lelouch gave an unsure smile and picked up the King. "He is you main object of the game. It can move in each direction, but only one space at a time. Make it in one of your top priorities to keep your King out of check; in other words: keep him safe away from your opponent's attacks."

The raven haired boy set up an example on the board by placing the white King down and picking up the black Queen. "Because if you don't-" Lelouch expression turned strict as he knocked the King off its square. "-it's checkmate. The game is over."

Suzaku blinked a couple times. "I understand. I will protect my King." his tone was stern.

Lelouch giggled at the serious looking boy as he slanted his head to view out the window. "_Oh_ look at that."

Suzaku's attention was grabbed. He too looked outside and noticed the rain had stopped and the clouds cleared away.

"I bet you want to go play outside now, _huh_?" Lelouch asked with an obligatory smile.

Suzaku gave a heartfelt grin to his courteous friend and shook his head slowly. "No way, we have a duel to start."

Lelouch returned a warm smile to him.

The two boys then began arranging the pieces on the board for their first match.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed the read, thank you very much for checking out this chapter. Please review and give back some feedback. I would greatly appreciate it. Stay tuned for more!

**-A**


	3. Checkmate

_Chapter three: Checkmate_

* * *

_I remember now how the game works._

Suzaku looked up at Zero's expressionless helmet; he appeared to be patiently waiting for him to recover from his childhood flashback.

Suzaku resumed his attention to the board. That's when he clearly noticed Zero's black knight - It was in the perfect position to be captured by Suzaku's white knight.

Zero observed as Suzaku seized his piece. "_Hm._ I seemed to underestimate you." Zero chuckled, as if he purposely set the move. The Black Knight moved out another Pawn on his turn.

_I doubt he would have slipped up this early in the game with so many other moves available, he seems too wise and careful for that. He was just testing me. Or… perhaps it was a trap. Lelouch also taught me how opponents will set you up so you play along with their strategies._

The game continued, and Zero had succeeded in swiping up Suzaku's white Knight on his next turn, and then another Pawn.

The brunette's shoulders began to tense up; his face filled with determination. This was more than just a highly staked game. Suzaku refused to lose at the hand of Zero.

He didn't care of the consequences, or what happens if he wins or loses. But he did care about his pride; something Zero took enough of by disgracing Britannia's army, holding him hostage and being a nuisance to him in general.

So for the vain Zero to take more away from him over a simple chess game? Well, it just wasn't going to happen in Suzaku's eyes.

"What do you want with me anyway?" Suzaku inquired.

"I'm an 11, you know, the people you _claim_ to be a savior to. I don't have any top secret information for you; I'm not entitled to it. The only reason why I upped in my rank is because I'm a good solider and pilot. That's it. I don't have anything else for you, so this move of yours was pointless. You can't even use me as a bargaining tool, I'm not important enough to be rescued from a hostage situation."

"_Unf!_" Zero grunted. "And you serve the Britannia military knowing that?" Zero swept his arm over the board in a hasty motion, as if he was revealing a prize. "Every piece matters! Every piece plays an important role!" In a quick motion he slammed his fist onto the table. "You don't abandon those pieces just because they don't reach certain expectations. You do anything in your power to keep them in the game!" Zero shouted assertively.

"If one of my Black Knights were captured, I would do all in my power to rescue them. That is true leadership!" Zero inhaled sharply through his clenched teeth. "Hell, even I rescued you from the people you serve! For you to think justice is served otherwise just shows how the Britannian's are nothing more than deliberate brainwashers - which you provided factual evidence with by going to see the court martial after I liberated you. _Hmph__._"

Suzaku's eyes filled with astonishment, he blinked several times as the masked mans words filtered through his mind. He stared wordlessly at him, then reclaimed his posture. "_Hm_, I presume this is your way of persuading me to join _your_ army?"

Zero aggravatedly shook his head, "You're still getting too ahead of yourself."

"_Hmph_." The brunette grumbled.

The masked man spoke in a murmur. "You of all people... I thought you'd be the last to ever think it was okay to leave someone behind."

"_Hm_?" Suzaku sounded. "I did catch what you said."

"It's nothing." Zero hastily replied.

As they advanced along in the game, that optimism and determination declared earlier from Suzaku was shortly lived, for Zero had already captured eight of Suzaku's pieces. The Britannian solider had only manage to claim four of his. He was clever, this leader of the Black Knights. He seems to be working with a strategy.

_But no matter how many times I try to throw off his plan, I'm still somehow playing into his hands, as if I'm making all the right moves that go according to his tactics._

Several minutes, that felt like hours had now past, and Suzaku's chances of winning were even smaller.

_Damnit, I only have a King and two Pawns left. I can't lose this. _

_...I suppose I still have a chance. Zero also has only a King left and four Pawns. I'm not that far behind. I've been doing well so far. I just need to concentrate._

Suzaku looked carefully at the board. _Ah__-ha__! I almost forgot. You can promote Pawns to other pieces if they get all the way across the board._

Suzaku exchanged his piece for a Queen. _There, now I have a piece stronger than the ones he has left._

In the next two moves, Suzaku managed to wipe out two of Zero's Pawns, it was now three against three.

"Would you like to call it a draw?" Zero huffed a chuckle, Suzaku proclaimed the show of arrogant confidence to be a fake bluff. There's no way he still has a strategy with this.

"No thanks." It was now Suzaku that had a smug tone in his voice for in the next two moves, he claimed two more of Zero's Pawns. Now, all that remained of the Black Knight's side was a lone King; perhaps it was symbolizing a foreshadow for the future if Zero continued to push his luck so far.

"You know, Zero..." Suzaku began. "I can see where you're coming from in a way. Sometimes, people think drastic action needs to be made when it comes to cleansing the world and making it better for the innocent involved. I know the 11's are mistreated and were degraded of their original origins, but that doesn't mean you declare war because that makes you no better than the ones that took their title of proud Japanese people away."

Zero remained silent and devoted his ears on Suzaku's argumentation.

"You're just ganging up on one group of people. That's not the only way to make change. Sure, it could seem impossible without force, but don't you think you're just as bad as the ones controlling the way of life of the 11's? I mean, you're obliging people to agree with your views on what you perceive as a righteous and unadulterated world." Suzaku exhaled. He knew coming through to someone like Zero way hopeless and a waste of his breath, but he still thought he'd attempt to give him something to ponder.

"Oh, and by the way, _Zero_," Suzaku paused as he daggered his gleaming emeralds at The Black Knight.

"Checkmate."

Zero pulled back in his chair and crossed his arms as he observed the aftermath of the battle.

"It seems as though you defeated me." Zero's tone was diverse and hard to read, it was mixed with wit and distraction; as if Suzaku's amplification was still lingering throughout his mind. One can only hope.

Suzaku straightened out his posture. "Now then, it's time for you to live up to your end of the deal, you said if I win I could leave, I'm holding you to that."

The leader snickered. "I also said we would discuss details of the rules after the game…"

"_Aagh!_" In a sudden burst of rage, Suzaku flew his arm across the table; the glass board flopped off and shattered to the floor; the pieces went soring across the room.

"Damn you! I played your stupid game! Now you're telling me there's more to your "_rules_"? What is it now that I have to do?" Suzaku heaved in quick gasps of air as he speared his eyes into the Black Knight, whom appeared to not even be paying attention to him. His focus was on the shattered glass and game pieces that landed throughout the small space.

"_Hmph_, how naughty." The leader muttered.

Suzaku rattled in his chair, it was clear to see he was becoming impatient. His nerves becoming more flustered with each passing second.

"Stop with the games already! For such a powerful man you sure are childish!" More moments passed, there was still no responds from the Black Knight.

The raged boy nostrils flared. "Hey! Are you even listening to me?"

Finally, Zero twisted his head in Suzaku's direction, the boys face remained infuriated, but his nerve gradually melted as the wordless Zero stood promptly from his seat.

"You have quite a lot of audacity to speak to me that way. If you were one of my Knights I'd punish you."

Suzaku shrugged. "Well I'm not and never will be - I rather the choice of death."

Zero's lip quivered in anger. He quickly hooked around the table and smacked the Britannian solider across the face. Suzaku groaned slightly, the sting from Zero's leather glove caused a fevered sensation on his cheek.

The commander now stood sturdily in front of the seated soldier, who was now sloping his head downward.

"If you wanted my attention, all you needed to do was ask nicely." A muffled chuckle released from the leaders lips.

Suzaku held back his reflexes. He fought the urge to clutch him by that absurd cape, and strangle his neck. Oh, how the imagery was satisfactory to him.

Though, right now wasn't the time. However, Suzaku knew if it came down to it, he was willing to sacrifice his own life to kill Zero. Even if moments later he would be killed by a Black Knight, it would be worth it.

"You're remaining so quiet now. Why the sudden attitude change?" Zero looked down at the blank faced boy. Though the leader waited, he never replied.

"_Awh_ so you don't want to hear the details of my rules now? You were so interested in knowing before."

Suzaku clenched his teeth and eyelids tightly. "Fine. Go on then."

The Black Knight smirked. "Let me start by asking you this…" He paused, which added anticipation to Suzaku's attention.

The masked man continued, "Are you curious to know my true identity?"

The room became appallingly quiet for a few short moments. Suzaku gazed up at Zero's helmet and he viewed his own reflection.

It was then Suzaku fully acknowledged the fact that there really was a man under that costume, a real person. Up until that moment, Suzaku never really put much thought into Zero's true identity. He just thought of him as Zero; the notorious masked man in a flashy outfit that led the Black Knights and claimed to be some sort of hero to the 11's.

He never thought of him as an actual person. Almost like there was nobody underneath. That if the helmet was removed, nothing would be there. But now, now he was consciously aware that Zero is a real man. It was an offbeat emotion he was feeling.

Suzaku cornered his eyes away from his reflection and shrugged his shoulders. "It's hard not to be curious of something so mysterious I guess. It's human nature to take an interest in the unknown."

"That's a good answer." Zero quickly replied.

He took a step back, Suzaku tried to tail the leaders move trackment as he quickly strolled behind him. He tried to angle his head to keep his eye on him, but he was out of visual range so he just returned his focus back to the empty chair Zero was seated at moments before.

Zero slipped his fingers into his pocket and slowly drew out a long piece of black fabric. He flicked it in the air daintily, and in a rapid flash wrapped it around Suzaku's eyes.

The Britannian solider gasped from the sudden shock of the unexpected action. Now his emerald eyes were concealed behind a veil of darkness. Zero held both sides of the fabric around his head. He then tied it firmly.

"_Ah-_" Suzaku expressed a sharp wail; the bounding pressure around his temples was excruciating.

The Black Knight placed his hands upon his helmet and freed it off his head. Then, tossed it carelessly to the floor.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed the read, thank you very much for checking out this chapter. Please review and give back some feedback. I would greatly appreciate it. Stay tuned for more!

**-A**


	4. Demeaned

**Warning: This chapter contains strong sexual content/yaoi.**

_Chapter four: Demeaned_

* * *

The commander bit at the end of his glove and pulled it off dexterously with his teeth, he then repeated the act with the other. He performed the smooth action with a crooked smile on his face.

He cupped both his hands on Suzaku's shoulders - which made the boy jump up - and sunk his head down to the level of his ear. "It looks like your curiosity will remain. Let your mind ponder it a little longer."

Zero's mouth lingered around the soldiers ear, his hot breath breezing softly upon it. It caused the boy to flinch and tilt his head away slightly. But Zero got closer. He parted his lips and glided the tip of his tongue along the lope of his ear.

"_Hn-!_" The boy cringed. "W-What are you doing?" he thoughtlessly asked.

"_Heh_" Zero pulled himself even closer and laid his chest along Suzaku's arched back, he slowly slipped his hands down past the boys shoulders and rested them flat along his chest. He went back to his ear where he began nibbling on it.

In an instant, Suzaku wailed his arms out and ripped the Black Knight's hands off of him. "A-Another game?" he huffed. "K-Knocked it off!"

"_Ah_." Zero smiled. "So you want to play that way, _hm_?"

Suzaku gulped hard as he felt the presents of Zero being lifted away from him.

From reflex, he raised his hands to the back of his head to untie the knot; the fabric couldn't be easily lifted off due to how tight it was.

The commander gasped. "_Nu-uh-ah_!" he slapped his hand away from the knot. "I guess you have to have some privileges taken from you."

Zero returned to his previous close position behind the captive's chair. He reached out for one his hands, and although he resisted, Zero yanked it above the boys head. Then, quickly handcuffed his own wrist to the hostage.

Now, Suzaku was truly imprisoned by The Black Knight.

"There. That should keep you still." Zero spoke in a hushed, sinister tone. "And don't even think about trying to remove the blindfold again with your free hand, unless you want your hand, in a literal sense, _freed_ from your arm."

Suzaku nodded uneasily. _What does he plan on doing? What is his motivation behind this?_

Zero twirled around to the front of Suzaku, who remained blinded by the fabric. How ironic, Zero's true identity lies right before the solider, but there's a layer of blackness blocking the reveal. Zero sneered at the scene.

The leader slid his fingers through captives brunette curls. He flinched and stiffened up.

In a gentle motion, Zero wordlessly collided his puckered lips onto Suzaku's and pressed them against his firmly. He held the kiss there for a long moment. During this, he noticed that the hostage had gone completely stiff in his seat, and wasn't reacting to the caress of Zero's lips at all.

The kiss persisted, and it wasn't long before Suzaku finally began to fidget in his seat as Zero lips against his own heated up and moved in a passionate rhythm of their own.

"_Mm-!_" Suzaku released a hollow wail that was trapped by Zero's lips.

Zero pulled back gradually and examined the boy distressed face. "_Hmm._ That didn't quite satisfy my quench."

The Black Knight feebly dropped to his knees, all while Suzaku tried to predict what was going on, or what would happen next. The soldier's lips began quivering in fear as he felt a faint brush against his leg from Zero's gentle hand.

"There's no need to express fear to me." Zero said absently; he fondled his hand up to the top of Suzaku's White Knight jumpsuit where he searched for the zipper. "I'd never want to involuntarily scare you."

Suzaku clamped his teeth as he felt his suit loosen. Zero slipped the zipper downward, but stopped before his crotch.

"_Heh_." Zero breathily sounded. "I actually…" He paused to seize his breath that was filling with sinister delight. "I want to do the complete opposite than frighten you." Zero went on, his pitch so distant and besotted.

"Y-You're not even making sense anymore. You're just babbling nonsense." A form of bravery reluctantly released from the brunette.

"I'm sorry." The commander spoke sincerely. "We don't need to talk anymore."

Zero elevated his arms up to pet at the soldier's bare chest. He pushed his face in close to Suzaku's stomach where he began smacking his lips against his soft skin.

The White Knight winced and accidentally moaned out. He couldn't deny he was beginning to feel a tingling sensation down his spine, but it wasn't pleasing. It only made him feel ashamed of himself.

With each peck, Zero made his way lower down the boys torso. Though he made sure not to miss a spot. He wanted every section of his skin to leave an invisible layer of the mark of his mouth.

_Yes, he's definitely a real person. Those are his lips I feel on me. Zero is not just an icon or symbol He's a human being._ _But why, why would he want to do __this to me?_

Zero reached up and pinched at the jumpsuits zipper. Sluggishly, he slipped it down as far as it would go. Now, Suzaku's briefs were exposed.

"What has gotten into you? W-Will you please stop now? I don't know what it is you want me to do if this is a game or something… Just… Please stop." Suzaku's pitch was high and edgy.

"_Mhm_." Zero smiled devilishly. "Okay. Here is the rules of this game for you."

Suzaku sighed, as if he was relieved somehow. However, it was shortly lived, for Zero's next words only startled the solider more.

"All you have to do," Zero paused. "Is enjoy every second of it. That's an order."

The brunette gulped anxiously.

_The Black Knights are even worse than I thought… Is… Is this what they do to their hostages? I thought they wanted peace… But, does… does Zero plan on—_

Suzaku's thoughts were dismissed by the light touch he felt on his briefs, he twitched, but made it a top priority not to make a sound that would satiate the leader as he felt a slow tug on the fabric.

Now, it was known that he was _ful__ly_ _exposed _right in front of The Black Knight's leader; bare for the sick bastard to see.

Suzaku fevered face turned tremendously red; he remained deathly motionless and taciturn.

"_Oh._ You're blushing." He beamed; triumph fulfilled him. "You don't need to feel embarrassed. I like _it._"

Suzaku released a muffled cough from the built up of saliva forming in his throat. His heart and mind equally raced at a matching pace. He couldn't figure out what this was about; why Zero would want to do this to him. Was this his way of further humiliating the Britannian army? Is he that scandalous to go that far?

Zero slid his slim fingers slowly downwards, trailing along his shaft, reaching up to the tip in a tender motion.

"_Hn!" _Suzaku tilted his head at an angle and pressed his own lips firmly together to trap out any more sounds.

"I haven't even started yet and it seems as you you're having difficulty handling it." Zero paused, and without any warning, grasped the boys private member. "In that case I'll try to go gentle with you."

He stroked him delicately. With each rub he felt him harden more so underneath his palm.

As he did that, a smiled was granted from the small, cut-off moan that escaped from Suzaku because it sounded as though he had tried his best to hold it back but was unsuccessful. It was now noted by Zero that the Britannian soldier's legs were vibrating intensely. He immensely loved seeing him lack self-control with himself.

"Just… Just stop it please…" the boy appeared to already be exhausted do to the sheer fact his body had become limp, and his voice was shaking breathily.

"You seem to be enjoying it, though. Why would I stop? That would be rude of me." Zero said innocently.

"Stop with the act. I want you to stop!" Suzaku hissed.

Zero abruptly stopped in his current action and pulled his hand away. "What, am I not good enough for you?"

Under the blindfold, Suzaku's eyes flashed open. "W-What? What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

Zero stood, which caused Suzaku's arm to rise with him. "Do you think you're better than me, White Knight?" his tone strict.

"I… I didn't say that." Suzaku tilted his head away in an unsure motion. "You're twisting my words and putting me into an unfair situation here…"

Zero's upper lip curled. He felt an adrenaline filled burst of rage and rejection sore through him suddenly, and he didn't understand what overcame him; why his temper and emotions were so muddled up and disordered together.

"For an 11 you sure do act like a pure blood Britannian. They're all the damn same; thinking they're too good for everyone. That no one is worth their time or effort. How dare you disgrace your own people and turn your back on them by becoming one of _them_!" Zero pitch filled with wrath and intensity.

"Deep down you're just a no-good-rotten Britannian!"

With sharp accuracy, he grabbed the soldier; gripping him firmly. He heaved Suzaku toward him and claimed his mouth; as if it was his own territory he fought to win over. The kiss was rough and livid; absent of passion. Only fury was between their steamed lips.

Zero pulled away for a moment, only to reach into his pocket. He pulled out the handcuff key and released them from both their wrist and then nastily threw the cuffs against the wall in a rage.

"Stop this madness right n—!"

Zero cut him off by abruptly pressing his open mouth to his lips again; he forced his adept tongue inside. This time Suzaku showed combativeness as he tried hard to pull away by pushing him with both freed hands. But Zero kept him in place by pulling at his hair and keeping his hands down the best he could.

In a heat of passion shooting through Zero, he lugged himself up on the chair and mounted his weight on Suzaku's – still _fully exposed_ - lap. It made further restriction for Suzaku. Breaking away from him would be proven impossible if he tried.

As the kissed heated further, Zero released the strap holding his cape together. It wrapped untidily to the floor below.

Zero took deep gasps of air in between the kiss to catch his breath as he rocked his body and hips powerfully, yet rhythmically on Suzaku's lap; which made the boy flinch from the rubbing sensation he felt on his exposed area.

"Z-Zero! Please…" The boy weakly spoke in between the kiss a breathly voice; his area was beginning to stiffen up again from The Black Knight rubbing himself against him, which made indignity fall upon him again.

"_Oou_." Zero moaned in a satisfying manner then pulled away from his lips. "I have to admit, it makes me even more aroused for you to call me by Zero in this predicament; the brand that name left me with is empowerment, so to hear the word escape those quivering lips of yours is really an honor, for I feel you are truly summited to me."

"_Argh" _Suzaku gritted his teeth."You're vile."

"Perhaps." Zero returned to the kiss and then skillfully took off another layer of his own clothing without breaking their lips apart. He moaned into the soldier's mouth as he began to peel off the Suzaku's jumpsuit off his arms. They were both bare chested now; Zero pressed himself hard against the boy's body.

The Black Knight sternly grasped the soldier's wrist and pulled them behind his own body. Then, as he tittered softly, placed the boys hands on his bottom; forcing him to fondle him. Zero bit his lip gratifyingly.

"You pervert." Suzaku hissed.

"_Heh_." Zero continued to keep the boys hands in place where he wanted them. "Even the prodigious Zero has needs."

"Prodigious?_ Hmph, _aren't you vain."Suzaku stated in a disgusted tone.

"Perhaps I am." The leader giggled. "I'm also in control of you right now, and I know you're secretly enjoying it. Unless my assumptions are wrong... _Heh_. Am I showing vainness again?" his pitch filled with delight.

"Yes" Suzaku strictly told. "You are. And yes, you're wrong."

Zero sneered in repulse. "There you go again: showing that Britannian attitude. It hasn't been working well with you so far so I suggest you stop it before your current situation gets worse."

"Oh give me a break." Suzaku groaned. "This is nothing compared to what I faced. I can endure anything; I'm a Britannian soldier after all. Do you really think your perverted tactics are troubling me? If anything, I feel embarrassed for you: the '_prodigious' _Zero."

"You… You—" Zero stuttered in anger as fury built up in his throat.

"You little bastard!" He finally spit out. "How dare you disgrace my name and mock me!"

The Black Knight growled threw his teeth. "You're just a worthless soldier, your name and face means nothing to Britannia! You think your service for them makes a difference? That your actions are doing justice? You're just a valueless shield to them! The name I made for myself is much more honorable than yours ever will be! Mine will be recognized for generations, where yours will be forgotten only hours after you sacrificed yourself in action for a worthless battle over an even more worthless cause."

Zero huffed, trying desperately to catch his breath. He wasn't sure what was coming over him; all these impulsive reactions and emotions releasing from him. It wasn't like him, but at the same time it couldn't be helped; his thoughts were far too tangled to control with ease.

Suzaku belatedly replied. "As I said earlier," He paused; making sure he had Zero's attention. "I see where you are coming from and want the same outcome as you. I just don't agree with your tactics leading up to the result." He simply said.

Zero panted and reclaimed his strong posture. "No matter. I don't need your consent anyways."

The room grew quiet, but the two rivals minds were loud with racing thoughts. Zero remained on Suzaku's lap in silence until he finally recovered from his split disposition.

"You seemed to have destroyed the mood." Zero said humoredly.

Suzaku hesitated before replying, "The mood…?"

"Yes. We were in the middle of a _moment_, remember?" Zero reminded the boy.

The brunette gulped. "I… I really don't understand what that is all about, you know…"

"You don't understand sexual dominance?"

The White Knight inhaled sharply, "W-What? Don't say it like that!"

"Why not?" he replied with a chuckle. "We're both grown up to battle in wars but not for adult references and actions?"

Suzaku was about to say how he was, but just not with him. Though, he figured he would insult the The Black Knight again if he had, so he reframed from saying anything, thus remaining mute.

"May I ask you something?" The commander asked kindly, as if he was a close friend to him.

"_Erm_." Suzaku sounded a confused noise. "Sure." _This __man's__ moods are giving me whiplash._

Without pause, Zero quickly asked, "Are you a virgin?"

The brunette pulled his head up to the angle of Zero's voice; his curls bouncing in all directions. "I'm not going to answer that!" he boy was critically offended.

"So, you are."

Suzaku curled his lip. "So what if I am?" mortification was in his tone.

"Hey now, there's no reason to get jumpy over it. It was just a question." Zero exhaled easily. "I am too, if that makes you feel any better."

"Y-You are too?" Suzaku said with surprised, high-pitch tone. "…Really?"

"Is it that hard to believe?" Zero questioned.

"Well, sort of… I just thought someone like you… Well…"

"Do you have me categorized somehow as a certain kind of person?"

"N-No! I didn't mean it like that. I just… I just I never put thought into it before, but now that I know I just find it surprising because… I'm not sure why really. Just forget I said anything."

"Fine." Zero agreed. "But anyways, we seemed to veer off topic."

At that moment, a ring and a vibrated buzz sound became apparent in the room. Zero hooked his body around to the floor and searched through his clothing. Finally, he seized a ringing cellphone.

"Hello?" he greeted the caller.

Suzaku remained mute as Zero listened to the person on the other line.

"I see. Very well. I'll be there soon." Zero said into the receiver.

Suzaku sighed with relief. _Thank God, he's __going to leave._

Zero closed his phone. "It looks like we have to cut our visit short" he said with a grin.

He erected from Suzaku's lap. From the sound of rustling of clothes, Suzaku assumed he was re-dressing.

Zero spoke as he returned the soldiers arms into his jumpsuit and zipped him up. "I'll have one of my Knights release you out of here momentarily. You did win the game after all."

Suzaku slowly replied in a puzzled tone. "_Uh_… Well yes. Thanks for holding up your end of the deal in that case."

Zero picked up his helmet and stood proudly before him. "I'm a man of my word after all." With that, he returned to his disguised form of Zero.

The masked man turned his back to the soldier. "You may remove you blindfold now, if you like."

Quickly, Suzaku reached around his head. He struggled with the knot momentarily, but managed to regain his vision just in time to see Zero exit out of the room.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed the read, thank you very much for checking out this chapter. Please review and give back some feedback. I would greatly appreciate it. Stay tuned for more!

**-A**


	5. Divergence

_Chapter Five: Divergence_

* * *

The masked commander's heels steadily stomped in a tempered rhythm on the glossy tile. On his travel down the lengthy isle, he pulled his cellphone out. Holding it in his palm, he rapidly pressed the dial-pad while he transferred his inner voice into words.

'Text-message Sent.' the cell notified.

Zero returned his attention in front of him. His head bobbed exceedingly as he picked up in his pace. The corner of his mouth hung downward under his concealing helmet.

_What can this possibly be about?_ He questioned to himself in attempts to keep his mind occupied on the current situation. Although, he couldn't maintain control against thinking back to moments before; that whole scene that turned terribly unethical.

"What's wrong with me?" he said out loud in a murmur and slopped his chin down shamefully. He grasped his fingers tightly around his cellphone to disregard some of that frustration that fell upon him as fresh flashbacks invaded him.

_I'm sorry, Suzaku. I wish you weren't so involved with this side of me. _

_Zero's side of me is relentless, confident and bold. That's nothing like me: Lelouch. I couldn't even tell you how I felt about you after all these years. I'm too shy and cowardly. But when I become him, I'm bursting with brave, impulsive cockiness. _

_He acted out on my personal feelings in the wrong way. He's used to just getting what he wants without worrying about permission. I'm not like that. I actually care about you so much and never want to force you to do anything without your consent. You're the only true friend I've ever had._

_Please, never confuse Zero with Lelouch - the real me - if you ever learn of this secret life. They are separate personas. Separate people, actually. They just happen to be trapped in the same body. _

_I'm sorry to have brought you here against your will – no. I'm sorry Zero brought you here. And I'm sorry he made you feel fear toward him. That's not what Zero is supposed to symbolize: his actions tonight completely went against his true purpose of existence. _

_I'm just… _

_I'm having trouble controlling him. _

He stopped in motion; his lips apart in trivial astonishment.

"Am I going mad?"he batted his eyes, and then gradually continued walking again as chuckled to himself.

_Why am I speaking about Zero in__ third person_? _Of course in reality, I know we're the same person. I just have more power and angst when portraying Zero, so I__ tend to stay in that character._

_Everyone has secret alter-egos. There's nothing odd about that. Mine just happened to become a re__ality. _

The cell buzzed, which finally woke Zero out of his mental discussion with himself.

The screen flashed a mail icon. He opened the inbox, it read: "Understood."

He snapped closed the phone and returned it to his pocket. Finally, he reached the end of the corridor.

A sensor triggered door swished open; making an air compressed hum. Inside revealed a lounge full of Zero's Black Knights. They were standing promptly, awaiting Zero's arrival.

"Ohgi." he addressed the Deputy Commander as he stepped into the room. "What's this urgent news all about?" The sliding door automatically closed behind him.

Ohgi stretched out his arm and pointed his finger wordlessly.

Zero's head followed the gesture. His eyes linked with glowing television. The news was broadcasting, an anchor woman speaking with concern in her voice. To her left was a display presenting a photo of Suzaku.

"As you can see, sir," Ohgi said uneasily. "That hostage we have is on the news. They affirmed we were the ones that have him. They said they're sending a search party out for him."

Zero cupped his gloved hand on the globed front of his helmet and sighed. One reason being relief this _serious_ news wasn't something troublesome like he anticipated, and the second reason was from annoyance for the fact he was disturbed over something so petty.

"The Britannian's are just trying to gain good publicity by proving they are capable of good deeds. I'm almost certain they aren't even searching for him." he claimed monotony.

He walked over to a nearby end table and seized the remote. He aimed it at the monitor and clicked the off button.

He peered at the reflecting tv screen where he observed his replicated self.

No. Not of himself. It reflected Zero: the monster that took advantage of Suzaku.

_That isn't even me._ _It's just a __symbol._ _A symbol that t__urned vile this night__._

How much the iconic character of Zero had personally degraded on Lelouch's behalf.

He rotated his attention back to the Knights and returned to what he was saying, "Besides, I'm releasing him as we speak."

"Releasing him?" Ohgi questioned. He cornered his shifty eyes at Zero. "So, your interrogation is complete?"

"Yes." Zero briskly replied.

The Black Knights remained respectfully quiet, for they were expecting him to say more on the subject.

"Um-" Ohgi sounded, but then turned his interest away from the leader.

"Yes, 'um' is right." Tohdoh, the former member of the Japanese Liberation Front, joined in on the conversation. "Look, I don't mean to pester. But given that we all took part in his capture, aren't we entitled to know what this interrogation was all about?"

"Yeah what's this all about, man?" Tamaki, too, joined in with a wailing pitch in his voice as he pushed himself passed the other Black Knight members rudely to fuse into the front lines.

Zero stood voiceless and as stationary as a statue. The Knights batted their eyes on his form; their faces twisting in perplexity.

"Yo man! It's alright, you know you can trust us!" Tamaki stepped in front of his commander.

"Wait… Does the brat know something we don't know or something? No ones allowed to no something that The Black Knights don't know, you know?" Tamaki raised his eyebrow, gesturing if the leader was following. Zero, whom was pretending to take him seriously, still remained quiet.

"You need me to beat it out of him, boss?" he continued to impolitely urge his leader,

His fist pumped tensely in the air, "I'll do it, man! I'll beat it out of him! Just let me at him!"

From a whiff of his breath, it seems as though the loutish rebellion had a few drinks. Zero stepped back.

Ohgi pressed his palm against his face and closed his eyes to escape the embarrassing scene.

"It's nothing to concern yourselves with." Zero eventually voiced. "He didn't have what I wanted. So I'm releasing him. I have Kallen on it right now."

* * *

"Stay where you are." Kallen spoke sternly to the White Knight as she strode in closer.

Suzaku wearily escalated his head from staring into his lap, and set his eyes on the woman walking toward him.

"Well, I don't have a choice. My ankles are bolted to the chair." Suzaku spoke sarcastically, though it wasn't intended.

"Don't get smart with me." her face cringed in revulsion. "Don't think you can take advantage of me because I'm a woman. I wont hesitate to shoot you if you try anything."

Kallen pulled out a pistol from under her uniform and pointed it between the soldier's emeralds.

"I didn't plan to." he plainly said; he didn't even react to the loaded weapon being planted in front of him. For what he endured a moment before, nothing surprised him. He was truly prepared for anything now.

Cautiously, Kallen bent to unbolt his shackles and swiftly regained her balance to her feet. "Come on, I don't got all day." she ordered hostilely.

Without a word, Suzaku stood.

"Hold it right there." Kallen took a step in reverse. "Keep your hands placed on the back of your head where I could see them. If you don't follow my direct orders I will shoot you without warning. Understand me?"

Suzaku nodded without expression as he folded his hands on top his head.

"Walk in front of me. Keep your pace slow. No quick movements."

He took the lead and headed toward the exit of the room. He felt Kallen right on his tail; digging that pistol right in his back.

"Turn right." She instructed as they left the room and entered the hallway. "And keep your eyes forward. Don't let me see them wander."

The soldier was completely pokerfaced as he sluggishly staggered down the dark hallway.

_I've been held against my will a few times in the past due to my military duties. Though, I always took it as training because it always made me stronger. It eliminated my fears, it taught me to survive, for that, I'd never left the situation empty handed. So in a way, it was a value to my time._

_But this…_

_This time it took something from me, and at this moment I don't exactly know what. And I honestly fear the very day I come to that realization._

* * *

Zero turned his back to his army and ambled toward the mechanical door. "I request not to be bothered for the rest of the night. Unless a life or death situation is occurring, I better not receive one call or text from any of you. Understood_?"_

All of The Black Knights belatedly replied to their leader in a choir of their combined voices fusing the same answer. "Understood."

"Good." Zero stepped out. The door glided shut behind him.

After a few moments of inaudibility, the silence was broken. "Damn what's _his_ problem!" the plastered Tamaki supported his elbow on Ohgi's shoulder to assist in holding his wobbly balance steady.

"Isn't-" he halted his sentence to free a hiccup. "-Isn't he like moodier than usual tonight?" Tamaki mumbled out.

Sugiyama, who was in the back of the room with his back against the wall voiced his opinion, "He does seem a little off."

"That's what I'm saying man!" Tamaki flared out his arms out historically.

Ohgi put his attention on Sugiyama, "Do you think maybe he received bad news from the hostage? I know he wanted_ something_ from him. But apparently he didn't get it. Consequently, maybe he got something he wasn't expecting. Unfortunate information maybe?"

Sugiyama folded his arms and shrugged. "Perhaps, I guess we'll never know since the boss doesn't seem to want to go into details."

"_Hmm_." Ohgi hummed.

"It wont hurt to maybe do some research on the kid." Ohgi Suggested. "It might come in handy later for Zero if this guys going to continue being a pest."

"Well, the small amount of info I gathered is disbelieving as it is." Tohdoh stated. "He's a Britannian soldier, yet he's Japanese. And he pilots the Lancelot? It's a hell of a beast. Why would they just hand that over to a Japanese? Hell, why would they give such good machinery to a kid! He has to be about seventeen at most."

"Japanese - or to Britannian's - _11's, _ are able to join the military as an _Honorary_ Britannian Soldier." Sugiyama educated.

"Whatever, he's still a trader!" Tamaki cried out.

"Also," Sugiyama continued, "I heard he was just a tester for that _experimental_ Knightmare because they didn't want to risk good men on it, but now that he mastered piloting it, I suppose they thought it was best to keep it reserved for him."

"I suppose that makes sense, but he's still so damn young. Do you think he attends school?" Ohgi queried.

Tohdoh voiced his judgment, "I would guess not. It would be hard to manage school life and studies while serving the military. Maybe he has a personal teacher to give him lessons when he has no duties."

"Something just occurred to me man!" Tamaki leaped over Tohdoh's examination. "This is totally the same guy we rescued from execution when he was arrested for Clovis' murder!" he slurred.

Ohgi, Tohdoh and Sugiyama all simultaneously peered over at the slow-minded drunk in disbelief at how dense he is.

"Yes, I'm sure that has occurred to _all _of us, Tamaki." Sugiyama said in an impertinent tone that went right over the mans intoxicated head.

Ohgi took a seat and leaned back in the chair. "Do you think maybe he's somehow leading a double life? Like he's just using the title of a Britannian soldier to use against them, like an infiltrator or something? Maybe he has similar goals in mind like us; he's just using another approach. He is Japanese after all."

He crossed his arms. "I mean, we all know Zero was the one who killed Clovis, but it just seems off that now this same boy had to be seized by us tonight for Zero to _pr__ivately_ interrogate him for a reason we weren't let in on? What's the connection other than he's a nuisance to us Black Knights out in the field?"

"Maybe they're allies!" Tamaki blurred out loudly.

Sugiyama turned his gaze to him with a glint in his eyes.

"Wow, I'm impressed. Good boy." he praised him in the fashion of a dog. "That hasn't crossed my mind. Do you think they're working together? Maybe Suzaku is just pulling a front with both the Britannian military, and also the Black Knights, excluding Zero. Maybe that's why their little meeting tonight had to be 'private', so their cover isn't blown."

"But so what if they're allies? Why would it be such a secret to us? Zero knows we wouldn't just run to the military and let them in on it." Ohgi questioned.

"Because you know how Zero is, he always got a ton of tricks up his sleeve." Tohdoh crossed his arms behind his head. "It will probably be a surprising reveal when Zero turns some situation in his favor due to his resources. He's the historical type, if you haven't noticed. He's also a very private man, after all. He doesn't even show us his face, I doubt he feels comfortable spoiling his future actions to others if it's not required."

Tamaki scratched at his scalp with a squinting gaze. "Now I'm confused. If he's secretly one of us, but is pretending not to be by being on the opposite team, then does that mean I shoot at him on the field?"

Ohgi chuckled. "You just worry about keeping your thumb on the ejection seat as usual, Tamaki."

* * *

I hope you enjoyed the read, thank you very much for checking out this chapter. Please review and give back some feedback. I would greatly appreciate it. Stay tuned for more!

**-A**


	6. Restless

_Chapter six: Restless_

* * *

Suzaku statically laid on top of his bed covers; His forearm rested on his brow as his mind muddled up. His face was staring up at the ceiling that was being diffusely lit by the moons luminosity coming from the window. He went extended moments without blinking as he abstractedly watched the shadows of branches outside sway on the ceiling.

The only auditory in the dorm room was the sound of a bedside clock ticking.

_I'm starting__ to conclude that the worse part about this is I don't ha__ve any visual flashbacks from it..__ I couldn't see a thing. Imagery you can block out after a while if you try hard enough. But eliciting senses and emotion truly had proven to be heart wrenching for m__e_.

Suzaku made a sick looking face and turned to his side; tightly flinching from a mixture of humiliation and indignity when he thought back to his response to Zero's acts on him.

He cringed and latched his eyes shut.

"_Enjoy every second of it, that's__ an order."_ the voice belonging to Zero haunted his mind.

"Argh!" He groaned into his sheets; his eyes filling up with tears as he squeezed at his pillow.

"You bastard."

* * *

"Lelouch? Is that you?" The groggy yet soft voice of Nunally spoke out as she stirred in her sheets.

"Yes it's me." Lelouch hushly spoke at the edge of her bed. "Go back to sleep, I was just checking up on you before I went to bed. I'm sorry to have woke you."

"I was worried about you. You didn't call or have anyone relay a message that you'd be home late."

"I'm sorry about that, Nunally. I was very busy with reviewing notes with a study group for my exam tomorrow. I guess I lost track of time. I didn't mean to worry you."

Nunally gave a wry face. "Are you okay? You don't seem like yourself lately. You know you can talk to me if you want." Nunally rose out of bed. "Let me put the light on for you."

She tapped along her nightstand and felt along the lamp; searching for the switch. In a flash the room dimly lit up.

_Nunally could always tell when something is bothering me. Since her senses are limited, she can pick up on the slightest sign of distress in my voice better than those whom have visual senses._

"Of course I'm fine." He sat at the edge of her bed. "School has just been a little hard to manage lately. With the student council and the exam I just haven't had much time to unwind lately. It's just sort of taking a toll on me I guess."

Nunally brushed her hand along the sheets in search of Lelouch. He noticed the gesture and placed his palm on top of her soft delicate hand. "I promise I'm okay, Nunally."

She gave him a doubtful smile. "If you say so." she laid her head back down on the pillow.

Lelouch stood again and snuggly tucked her in. He leaned in and planted a kiss on her forehead. She smiled contently. He whirled around and switched off the lamp.

"Goodnight, Nunally." And with that, he closed her bedroom door behind him.

He rested his back on the door and positioned his palm of his hand over his face. _It's getting harder to be distant toward you.__ I hate lying to you, but it can't be helped. _

Lelouch started walking down the hall of the Student Council building, keeping focus on his destination. He quietly battled his own thoughts, giving all his will power to keep his mind blank.

He reached his bedroom, where he was welcomed by the woman with lime colored hair.

C.C. was seated on his bed, a slice of pizza inclosing to her mouth. She took a bite; a string of cheese now hung from her lips.

She shifty watched Lelouch as he removed his jacket and hung it up on a rack.

He paid no notice to his accomplice as he stole one of her slices from the pizza box, took a seat in front of his desk and turned on the computer.

He took a quick bite of the slice and then placed it down onto the desk.

Lelouch stared boredly at the screen, his chin rested in his palm.

"Studying?" The girl dully asked.

He wasn't in a rush to reply. He scrolled down his webpage and clicked a link.

"No." he drearily answered.

After clicking a few more links, he leaned back in his chair and took another bite of his pizza as he read the text on the screen in his mind.

"It looks like he's okay." He said out loud in a reassured tone.

C.C. took another bite of her slice before replying. "Who's okay?"

While cornering his eyes in C.C.'s direction, he thought to himself how he almost felt like he could open up about the events that occurred tonight with C.C. But he went against it. He did feel comfortable with her now, and holds high trust for her. But there was no point in dragging the situation out more than it needed to be. All that mattered was that he knew Suzaku got back to Ashford okay.

The screen displayed written material that was publicly aired on the news a few moments ago. He re-read the text.

'Less than two hours ago, Suzaku Kururugi – an Honorary Britannian soldier- was released from the Black Knights, who had kidnaped him earlier this evening while Kururugi was on patrolling duties. He was dropped off at the Britannian military base at approximately two a.m by a black van with an untraceable license plate. There were no witnesses on the driver. When Britannian soldiers were finally informed on the situation, it was too late to pursue the vehicle.

Several wondered why The Black Knights would kidnap a 'former' eleven: one of their own people. Many had speculated that perhaps they were trying to recruit him, but there's no evidence that backs up the claims.

Kururugi had no statements on the matter. All he said was that he did not wish to be further questioned on the subject.'

Lelouch sharply peered over the last sentence carefully. _I had a feeling he wouldn't disclose what happened._

"Lelouch? Did you hear me?" C.C. asked the dazed boy.

He closed his tired eyes. "Yes. Sorry. It's not a big deal." He stood from his chair and switched off his computer.

He gave out a deflating yawn as he clutched the bottom of his shirt and pulled it off him. He appeared to not mind undressing in front of C.C.

He unlatched his pants and held his weight on the back of the chair for balance as he dragged them off his legs.

While he headed in the direction of the bed in his briefs, C.C scooted herself and her pizza box to the edge of the mattress.

He collapsed on his stomach over the sheets. Immediately, he closed his eyes.

"You can still stay up and keep the light on if you like. It wont bother me, I'm exhausted." Lelouch drowsily spoke into his pillow to C.C.

"No." she quickly stated. "I'm going to sleep too."

"Fine." Lelouch unsteadily stretched for the lamp and switched it off.

"Goodnight then." He said with a slight attitude in his voice.

The girl rested her golden eyes over the tired boys silhouette form. She disposed of the pizza box by putting it on the floor below, then slid in next to Lelouch snuggly.

She placed her hand on the boy and gently rubbed at his back. He appeared to already be fast asleep.

Finally, she closed her eyes. "Goodnight, Lelouch."

* * *

The unpleasant ring of Suzaku's alarm clock went off. He quickly smacked the off switch in a jumpy motion on the second ring pattern, for he had never dozed off to sleep yet.

The bags under his eyes were insightful. The thought of taking a sick day from school crossed his mind, but he attested against it as he rose from his lying position.

He woozily made his way over to his dorms small sink and turned the faucet on. He let the water run for a moment then cupped his hands together under the stream. His palms filled with water. In an instant he splashed it on his face in attempts to alert him out of sleep deprivation.

He turned the tap off. Keeping his attention on the sink, he stared uneasily at the escaping water drips bouncing on the acrylic basin.

"_I haven'__t even started yet and it seems as you you're having difficulty handling it." _Zero's voice entered his consciousness. _"In that case I'll try to go gentle with you."_

Suzaku's eyes budged, he felt his gag reflexes build up in his throat. He tightly placed his palm over his mouth to stop himself from hurling.

He shook the thoughts out of his head and turned away from the sink. To preoccupy his thoughts, he put his attention on preparing his school books and uniform.

* * *

It was six a.m. on the dot, which meant it was time for the dreaming prince to awaken from his slumber.

Sayoko: Lelouch's and Nunally's friendly maid, entered Lelouch's bedroom.

"Good morning." The maid said to the golden eyed girl as she neared Lelouch's bed.

C.C. didn't reply, just observed over Sayoko as she drew the windows curtains. She was seated at Lelouch's computer desk with a plate of pizza in front of her; her idea of breakfast.

The maid cupped her hands together as she looked over at the sleeping boy.

"Lelouch, it's time to wake up for class." She spoke, her voice brasher than before.

"_Hmmff_." Lelouch groggily groaned into his pillow. He squeezed his already closed eyes tight then latched them open.

His blurry vision fell on Sayoko's form.

"Thank you. I wont be needing anymore warnings, I'm awake now."

She nodded her head with a smile. "Nunally's waiting downstairs for you in the dining room. Breakfast will be ready shortly." With that, she exited the room.

Lelouch rolled off his stomach; his messy hair tousling over the pillow. He then collapsed again onto the mattress on his back. He parted his lips and heaved a sigh as he closed his eyes again.

"I feel like I didn't even sleep." Lelouch spoke out loud to himself.

"That's because you barely did." C.C. acknowledged. "You went to bed around four in the morning. It's a little past six now."

He reopened his eyes and cornered his gaze on C.C. "Then why are you awake?" he rose his eyebrows at her, then involuntarily closed his sore eyes again.

"I got hungry." She simply said. Then averted her eyes off him. "Plus I had to get up before your wakeup call. You told me not to let Sayoko see us sleeping together."

Lelouch's eye lids bounced open. "Don't say it like that!"

C.C. was smiling while her lips were still parted around her pizza, she took a bite and pulled it away. "Why not?"

Lelouch rose from the bed and sat on the edge, he hung his head down wearily. "Because it doesn't sound right."

"Fine." C.C. said in an imp tone. "Anyway, why don't you just take off of school to catch up on sleep?"

"Because," Lelouch stood and went over to his closet. "I can't just not show up to class every time I have late business with the Black Knights. I've done that a few times already, so if it continues it can start looking suspicious if someone sees the connection."

Lelouch took his uniform off the rack. He held it by the hook of the hanger as he continued to speak.

"Besides, I have an exam today. It's a large part of my grade so I can't miss it." One leg at a time, he entered them into the sleeves of his pants.

"_Heh._" C.C. gave a faint giggle as she stood up from the chair and sunk backwards onto Lelouch's bed.

"Look at that, the famous Zero cares for his grades." She said so faintly it didn't reach the boys ears, who was now currently extending his arm into his jackets sleeve.

Suddenly without warning his mind flashed imagery of last night. His face went emotionless.

_That's right. I'll see Suzaku in class today. _

The idea of it made his stomach whirl.

_How will I face him? Of course he doesn't know that I am Zero, but I do. I know what went on last night and what Suzaku went through. How will I portray myself as Lelouch while I know so much on Suzaku's current condition? How will I hide the fact that I know what happened to him last night? _

Lelouch trembled, then regained his awareness. He set his eyes on C.C., who was staring at him carefully.

"You should try to get some more sleep." Lelouch told the girl, who was now snuggling her Cheese-kun plushie.

She hummed a sigh, making it unclear if she was tired or not.

Before he left the room, he grabbed his wallet and took out his credit card. C.C. watched as he placed it on the computer desk, like he did most mornings. It was for C.C.'s expenses, such as ordering pizza.

Lelouch entered the dining room with a smile. "Good morning, Nunally." He greeted his sister, who had already begun eating without him.

"Good morning Lelouch!" She said enthusiastically.

"Sorry to keep you waiting." He sat down beside her, where a plate of appealing looking breakfast sat out for him.

* * *

As Suzaku exited the dormitory building, his pocket vibrated from his cellphone receiving an incoming call. He quickly answered.

"Hello?" he greeted as he walked across Ashford campus.

"Hello there Suzaku." The frisky voice of Lloyd was evident on the other line.

Without giving time for Suzaku to reply, Lloyd continued. "I know you just got kidnapped and all," the man said with no sign of compassion in his voice. "But we're going to need you here for a bit. You're going to have to miss your homeroom class."

"Is it urgent? Is something wrong?" Suzaku speedily asked in a stern voice.

"Oh heavens no, we just need you here to quickly test out the Lancelot. I tweaked it up a bit and want you to experiment with its upgrades. I'm almost dying to see it up and running with its new improvements."

"Oh." Suzaku sounded. "No problem. So I'll just have to miss homeroom? Or do you need me to call in sick for the day?"

"No no, it shouldn't take that long. You'll be back at school in no time. See you soon." Lloyd hung up.

Suzaku removed the cell from his ear and returned it to his pocket. Spinning around in motion, he changed his path of direction.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed the read, thank you very much for checking out this chapter. Please review and give back some feedback. I would greatly appreciate it. Stay tuned for more!

**-A**


	7. Lancelot KZ 20

_Chapter Seven: Lancelot K-Z 2.0_

* * *

The White Knight arrived at the busy Britannian Military base. It was bustling with hurried and hectic commotion. Knightmare frames crossed Suzaku's path, which produced a strong vibration through the ground enough to replicate a small earthquake.

Numerous transporting trucks and missile equipped tanks entered and exited the motorized entrance as armed forces took rounds around the perimeter.

He checked in with a scruffily looking man at the front security gate. The rough looking comrade had a cigarette hanging from his lips. He scowled at first glance at the boy.

Suzaku displayed his Honorary badge to him with a vacant face.

The guard made a petulant expression and smacked a button that when activated, granted access passed the front gate.

As Suzaku left the station, he heard a loud mumble coming from the guard,

"Fuckin' rotten eleven." the man racially slurred. It was clearly intended for Suzaku.

But after a deep inhale through his nostrils, Suzaku decided to overlook the rude remark and hiked on across the base to a distant building.

He entered a code onto a keypad and waited for admission. The doors in front of him promptly descended away from each other.

"Suzaku Kururugi reporting." He stated formally.

"G_ooo__o__o_d morning Suzaku," Greeted Lloyd cheerfully, who was standing right in front of the entrance. "I've been antsily anticipating your arrival." He continued in an exaggerated pitch.

"Now, come, come! We have no time for idle chit-chat!" Lloyd said impatiently as he hastily pushed at boys back, leading him to the Knightmare hangar.

They walked side by side at a quick pace, their path leading up to the white Lancelot.

"I introduce to you, the new and improved Lancelot K-Z 2.0!" Lloyd announced as he idoled over his machinery with a proud glint in his eyes.

"Wait until you see all of the improvements. You'll be unstoppable in this my boy!" Lloyd spoke with delight.

Suzaku contributed a little smirk and continued to walk to the Knightmare that was straight onwards from their path.

As they got to a close distance, Lloyd stopped in movement and tucked his hands into his pocket. "Tell me how well it runs." he instructed the boy, who persistently walked toward the unit.

"Oh, don't forget this now." He grabbed Suzaku's attention; he whirled around to face him.

Lloyd pulled the Lancelot's golden key from his pocket and pitched it into the air.

With fast reflex, Suzaku latched onto the key and turned his attention back to the Lancelot.

He stepped up a dozen or so stairs onto a podium where he unlatched the back of the Knightmare. He vigorously vaulted in. The captain's chair pulled him up into the cockpit. Vociferously, the door latch closed automatically behind him securely.

In the dimness of the Knightmare's interior, Suzaku inserted the key. All system lights ignited, blinked, and made bleeping and buzzing sounds. He could feel the reverberation in his chair from the mechanisms warming up.

Suzaku reached for the speaker button and turned it on. "So how would you like me to test this out for you?" He asked Lloyd, who was actually turned away now and heading back to his lab.

The engineer gestured his hand up in a waving motion as he continued to walk the opposite direction. "Just exit the hangar, you'll see."

Suzaku's eyebrow rose as he continued to stare at Lloyd, who had already reached half way passed the Knightmare storage unit. _I'll see? What is that __supposed to__ mean?_

Suzaku's baffled appearance faded and returned to his previous serious expression as he turned his attention to the control panels and clutches.

One massive step at a time, he headed toward the exit.

He marched out onto the training arena, which appeared to not have a soul in sight.

"I'll see what?" Suzaku questioned to himself as he peered around the empty court.

Suddenly, his cockpit shuddered and wobbled off balance from a forceful impact.

"Ah-! What the hell?"

There was a sudden flash of a hazy and rapid instant attack. Unprepared for a sudden battle, it was clear Suzaku was tackled blindspottedly.

He quickly regained control of his Knightmare and faced the direction of the collision.

Suzaku's eyes popped open as he viewed over the opponent.

"Huh? But it's just a generic looking Sutherland." Suzaku said out loud to himself, bewilderment in his tone. "How did it enforce such a powerful assault on me?"

"_Ahaha!_" A cackled laugh frequented through the Lancelot's speakers.

The Sutherland spun on its heeled wheels and stroke a sturdy stance. "Suzaku Kururugi. How _nice_ it is to see you."

Suzaku grappled his hands on his control clutch in resentment as he recognized the voice. "Jeremiah Gottwald." He addressed.

The Sutherland pilot reclined back comfortable in his cockpit. Showing no signs of distress. "I see your shiny new toy got an upgrade, eleven."

"Yes. That's right. A shame I have to waste it on something as pitiful as a Sutherland." Suzaku cornered his lips playfully.

"_Ahah!_" Jeremiah laughed obnoxiously as he darted toward the Lancelot.

"You better remove your cockiness, _soldier__._ It might come back -" he crashed onward into Suzaku, "- to bite you!" he finished.

The Lancelot tried to counter attack, but Jeremiah quickly dodged it.

"It's… It's fast…!" Suzaku's tone indicated disbelief. "But how? My Lancelot has higher specs than a Sutherland!"

"_Ha._ You got that right – it is fast. You see, you're not the only one that got a nice upgrade from Lloyd." Jeremiah dodged toward him again, but Suzaku quickly avoided the attack by sidestepping.

"Think I would fall for that again?" the Lancelot's shoulder shields slammed into the Sutherland, managing to rock it in place. "Don't insult my abilities with such juvenile moves." From the sound of his voice, Suzaku was getting pumped.

He raced his White Knight in a looped path, gaining speed as he encircled around the Sutherland.

Jeremiah quickly chased after him, a strong smile on his face; his eyes filled with determination.

"Oh by the way. I saw you on the news last night. _Awh_. You poor baby, you got kidnaped by the big bad Black Knights. Did they leave you with some boo-boos?" The Sutherland pilot taunted.

_That bastard had to bring that up. My mind was finally distracted from it._

Suzaku erased unpleasant thoughts from his head and kept concentration on the battle. He snarled as he sprinted toward him at full potency and knock against him at maximum high speed.

"_Ouch._ That hurt." Jeremiah said in a childlike nature as he escaped from Suzaku to the other side of the field.

The Sutherland pilot tried to further provoke the Honorary soldier,

"I find it hilarious how you keep disgracing your own name to the people of Britannia. Now you're showing you're either as weak as a feeble kitten for getting kidnaped or you're a trader working with them - I've made many observations to back up that claim."

He continued, "_Oh_, and don't forget the first time you shun your own name by suspicions of killing Clovis - which I still feel you had something apart of. How convenient that a _faceless_ man that's impossible to identify - thusly not apprehendable - took the blame for the murder _you_ committed and rescued you from execution. That plan worked out nice_,__ hm_? Now you're both freed animals from the pound."

Jeremiah trampled in front of Suzaku as he revealed his weapon of choice: The Advanced Revolutionary Blade, type 00-6.

In a blurred motion he whacked him with it. "This is why elevens don't belong in this military! They're dirty betrayers!"

Suzaku recoiled from the strong impact and durably kept his control on his gearshifts_. I've never seen a weapon like that before...!_

Once again, Jeremiah went in for the same attack, butSuzaku blocked the second assault.

_When will he learn he can't use t__he same moves on me twice in a row? _

Now they were crushing up against each other, neither of them backing down or releasing the close-range combat.

Suzaku was feeling rage build up from Jeremiah's insults, but then released his tension as he replied to him, "_Hah._ You should talk about being a trader. As I recall you're the one that allowed – no, _helped _the Black Knights and myself escape. Isn't that correct, Orange-kun? If anyone if working with them, it's you."

Jeremiah gritted his teeth in anger. "How dare you! That no good Zero had to drug me with the gasses! That was the only explanation since I don't recall a morsel of it. But I bet you already knew that, since you were in on it."

Suzaku went over his explanation. "But no one else was affected? Besides, I was found not guilty and you know this."

Suzaku squinted his eyes and clenched his teeth as he pushed the Sutherland off him with solid force.

After leaping far back, he then rushed in a diagonal path as he sprayed the Sutherland with a rain of ammunition from his Impaling Cannon.

Suzaku went on with his argument, "You know damn well that I had _no__thing_ to do with Clovis' murder! You're the one that established the suspicions on me only so you could finally rid Honorary Britannian's from the military. I know all about you being in The Purist Faction. You thought of it as a perfect opportunity to further disgrace the Japanese population and prove we aren't fit to be a part of the Britannian army! You framed me for your own benefit. You're the reason Japanese are opposed of their rights!"

Jeremiah laughed obnoxiously "Oh how cute. You referred to your people as 'Japanese'."

"_Argh!_" Suzaku spat out a wail and charged for him. He soared airborne and released his electrical charged cables. They latched onto the Sutherland, but Jeremiah swiftly ripped them off his unit.

"It seems as though things are getting mighty heated out there." said Lloyd as he attentively examined a monitor releasing a live feed of the battle, safely from his laboratory of course.

"_Uh-huh__…_" Cecile nodded uneasily, worry emitting from her face as she positioned the tip of her fingers over her mouth in an anxious manner.

Lloyd cornered his eyes at Cecile humbly with a hint of a smirk, then turned his gaze back at the screen.

Jeremiah leaped backward on his Knightmare and landed a robust pose. "Enough talk. Let's see what you _really_ got!"

From inside the Lancelot, Lloyd's face popped up into the center monitor. Suzaku observed the quirky man tapping on the camera lens to get Suzaku's attention.

"Yes. What is it?" Suzaku impatiently asked, for he tried not to take his concentrate off the battle.

Lloyd's smile reached ear to ear, "I think it's about time you really _do_ show him exactly '_what you got_'."

"_Huh?" _Suzaku's eyes flicked on him once more, he awaited the engineer to continue.

"Suzaku, do me a b_iiii_g favor and press that shiny new blue button overhead to your left."

Looking upward, Suzaku located the button but then quickly turned his caution back at the duel.

Lloyd sent his live video feed to Jeremiah as well, "Oh and orange boy, you might want to hit that ejection button now." Lloyd tantalized him.

"Like hell I will!" The Sutherland pilot exclaimed.

"Fine, suit yourself. But be prepared to get a _tiny bit_ of radiation injected into your body. Now hit it, Suzaku!"

"Wait! But…!" Suzaku gave a cut off interjection to the monitor.

"Now! That's an order Suzaku. He wont _die_…"

Hesitantly, Suzaku smacked the button as he tightly sealed his eyes shut.

What he had just released was the new Fallout Impale Shell: a 'shield' of radiation that coats the opponents unit and sends charges of toxins through the Knightmare frames mechanical systems; making the components within the machineries corrupted after roughly a minute. It also causes the pilot inside to suffer temporary radioactive effects - if they do not extend their stay inside longer than five minutes that is. If not, it results in permanent side effects, or death.

There was a beaming yellow glow around the Sutherland in a shape of a dome; Suzaku's eyes bulged at the scene. He coughed out, the air smelled of harsh chemicals. He speedily closed up all vents in his unit.

"Well, maybe _wont_ die wasn't the right choice of wording…" Lloyd innocently spoke.

"Wha-What!" Suzaku shouted to the screen. "How do I withdraw the attack then?"

Lloyd rubbed the end of his chin, his face looking thoughtfully engaged. "_Oh_, I haven't actually worked that out yet. But lets hope he's not too arrogant to use the ejection button because if he doesn't within-" Lloyd held his wrist up and viewed his watch "-the next twenty seconds, he wont have the option to since his unit will no longer work. He will be imprisoned within the toxic Knightmare."

"You have to be kidding me! Didn't you think this out before hand?" Suzaku screamed at the absentminded engineer. But before he became fully panicked, he witnessed the Sutherland cockpit retreat from the unit.

The Lancelot pilot breathed a sigh of relief and rested back in his chair. His heart was still racing rapidly; he tried his best to decrease the stress.

In the distance, he saw Jeremiah exit the extracted unit. He wobbled in place; trying desperately to keep on his feet, but in a solid motion he tumbled to the ground.

"Jeremiah!" Suzaku shouted as he switched his Knightmare latch open.

"Don't stress yourself, Suzaku." Lloyd halted him in action. "We have a medical staff coming to his aid. He'll be fine… Just fine. He may heavily hallucinate for a several hours, but he'll be back to normal soon," Lloyd spoke a final word in a murmur, "Unfortunately…"

Suzaku watched a team rush toward him and placed him on a stretcher. Worried suddenly filled him up.

_I didn't know it would actually harm him. Damn you, Lloyd._

"You did _wonderful_ Suzaku." The engineer's voice was filled with glee. "It was a pleasure to see you test the improved _beautiful beast_. That will be all for today, soldier. You may now return to your educational duties."

* * *

I hope you enjoyed the read, thank you very much for checking out this chapter. Please review and give back some feedback. I would greatly appreciate it. Stay tuned for more!

**-A**


	8. Encounter

_Chapter eight: Encounter _

* * *

Earlier that morning after breakfast with Nunally, Lelouch left the School Council building in a casual, unhurried fashion with his hands tucked into his pockets while he sniffed the humid air.

It was spring time, thus there was a trace of summer heat peeping through the air. The warm breeze felt refreshing as it swayed the branches of the freshly flourished cherry blossoms; causing the petals to scatter around campus. The aroma was pleasing and the visuals were even better. The blue skies up ahead with cotton clouds filled throughout the sky. The path leading to Ashford Academy was flatteringly coated in pink petals. Sound waves of birds chirping, leafs rustling and distant giggling schoolgirls was the ambiance. The campus today was uplifting to all the senses.

_A beautiful day. __Too bad I can't enjoy it._

Lelouch positioned his focus on his feet as he walked.

_I wonder if Suzaku will even come to school today. _Every time the thought of him scanned his mind, his skin flushed and his stinging heart sank low. He swallowed vigorously; wishing it would thrust down the antipathy he was feeling.

The gust whisked strains of hair into his eyes that were currently visualizing an alternative time frame from the past.

* * *

A remote trickling stream was located deep within the forest outside the Kururugi Shrine. The pastel shaded floras surrounding the crystal-clear brook were stunning, especially in this particular season of spring.

Near this specific time of day, the sun would ray in through the heavy amount of foliage just enough to coat a glittering layer of diffusing radiance over the water. And also leave patchy spots of light on the bark, boulders and fresh vegetation throughout the ground.

A young prince and son of the Japanese prime minister often played there to get away from the adults, or to unwind after chores.

They would play hide and seek, throw pebbles into the stream with Nunally, swim in the creek, but on this particular day the boys were settled on a ridged rock serenely scrutinizing at their reflections in the brook.

Suzaku splashed his foot into the cool water and swayed it against the current; managing to frighten away a nearby koi. Lelouch was rested with his knees to his chest with his head reposed on his knees.

"Hey, Suzaku." Lelouch curved his head to his friend who was still fixated on the river. "I forgot to tell you about this. But I saw a woman here - right in this very spot the other day – when I was searching for Nunally after she went missing."

Suzaku pulled his interest off the water and parted his lips in curiosity. "What did she look like? Does she live in the village?"

"No." Lelouch angled his head, his view downward as he thought. "She said she was just here to watch over things."

He dashed his pupils around sightlessly, searching over the woman's form in his mind. "She had on a kimono. Her eyes were golden. She looked so gentle, but at the same time she looked so unhappy. "

"_Oh_." Suzaku sounded. "Maybe she was just a traveler – or a friend of someone's in the village."

"Perhaps. To be honest I actually thought she was here to assassinate me at first."

"_Huh_?" the brunette expressed alarmingly. "Why would you think something that?"

"Well I am still a royal air. So I thought… Well, it doesn't matter. She had no intention of harming me."

Lelouch pushed his neck back and supported his weight on his hands. A smile dimly released his face as he looked up at the cherry blossom petals that were descending away from the branches, falling gently in the stream, and being taken away by the current.

* * *

_C.C._

The name echoed in his mind after the childhood flashback.

_I've met you once before - when I was young. I can't believe I overlooked that until now. You were even watching over me then, weren't you?_

"Lulu~!" A shrilled squeal filled with zeal emanated from the opposite direction of Lelouch's destination. He paused in both his travels and thoughts.

Without moving his feet from the ground, he warped his back to peer over the one reciting his _name_.

A blushing girl with an extensive smile on her face fluttered her hand dentally at the lavender eyed boy. Her eyes sparkled passionately as she beamed at him like she sighted a celebrity.

"Good morning, Shirley." Lelouch acknowledged her ordinarily. He didn't disburse much involvement; he rotated his back to her and began ambling again toward Ashford Academy.

Shirley's eyes glinted up with a combination of dissatisfaction and fortitude.

"_Um_... wait!" she compelled in a convincingly urgent way as she encircled around Lelouch and blocked the way in front of him, causing to stop him at a standstill once again.

"Let me walk with you to class?" She nearly pled, her voice was rickety.

Lelouch sealed his eyes and freed a sigh. "Sure, why not." he agreed with her proposal as he went around Shirley and starting walking yet again.

Speedily, she dashed up to his side and kept an equal pace.

"So, I…" Shirley began, but lost the nerve to persist. She gazed away to the pavement bashfully.

Lelouch tardily replied, in a way he had other things on his mind, "What is it?"

She joggled faintly from his unexpected query. "_Oh,_ well, I was just going to say I was a little concerned last night." she said with vagueness.

"Why is that?" the boy immediately replied, the corners of his mouth turning downwards.

"Well didn't you see the news?" she exclaimed, but stiffed up for she had recognized her reply had turned out to sound rowdy, "I mean, well… Suzaku was kidnapped last night, right?"

Lelouch kept a pokerface; his eyes focused on the distance. "Yes but he's fine now." He said hastily, he wanted to evade this topic at all cost.

"Well yes I know. But still! I can't believe he got held hostage." She elevated her fisted hand to her lips, her eyes expressing sorrow. "I hope they didn't mistreat or harm him."

"Shirley," he pronounced in a firm voice. "Don't think such things." he paused to retrieve thoughts. "Not all hostage situations are bad. Suzaku is a good soldier, I'm sure he handled himself fine."

Shirley remained mute, her face indicated grief.

They walked up the steps of Ashford Academy. Lelouch twirled to her and gave a smirk. "Just be sure not to mention it to Suzaku – not even to tell him you're sorry it happened. I'm sure he doesn't want any pity for it. Try to let the other classmates know that too. Just pretend you hadn't seen the news. It will make him feel less awkward around his classmates."

Freeing a thoughtful appearance, she impaled her gaze into Lelouch's eyes heartily and nodded her head.

"You're absolutely right, Lulu. I promise I wont say anything about it to him. I'll tell the others too."

Lelouch stepped into the building. "Good. I appreciate it, and I'm sure he will too." With that, he went on ahead of Shirley to the stairwell.

Lelouch yawned deafeningly as he climbed up the two flights of stairs. Gripping the railing firmly for assistance to drag himself up each step. Furthermore so he wouldn't feebly lose his balance due to absence of sleep.

The day hasn't even arisen yet, and he was already craving for the end of it.

_There's no way I'm going to make a whole day of school being this tired._

_Damnit. If only I didn't have that aggravating exam today I might have been able to get some sleep in during a lecture._

As he ultimately reached the top of the staircase, the morning bell rang. He felt even more drained now. That minor amount activity burnt the last small quantity of fuel he had left.

Rapidly, students rushed to their classes, but Lelouch remained at the same slow pace. Even Shirley, who was trailing behind him, ran past him to get to class on time.

Lelouch halted before he accessed his classroom. With a deep inhale, he mentally coached himself in preparation to see Suzaku. His stomach fluttered, his throat compressed.

_I'm so sorry, Suzaku._

With that, he whipped around the archway.

Scanning the length of classroom transiently, it was instantly declared there was no sign of him.

He stood idle, practically in astonishment.

In spite of Suzaku's absence, Lelouch was jam-packed with thoughts of why he wasn't here.

His reaction to Suzaku's missed attendance shortly twisted to sickening repulse. _Was I so callous and hurtful toward him that he actually had to take off of school? _He clamped his fist and allowed the bangs of his bedhead strains of hair cover over his eyes. _What have I done?_

While he ignored morning greetings from his fellow classmates, Lelouch made his way to his seat. He heard undertones of some of gossip coming from Milly – how he was coming off temperamental but paid no consideration to her or to the teacher that had just begun to prepare the students for the exam that was presently being given out.

The thick assignment was passed to Lelouch. He ogled at it jadedly as he flipped through the test booklet. It was then he concluded Suzaku definitely wouldn't come into class today.

_I didn't think of how emotionally damaging that could have turned out for him. Being taken advantage of is a horrible imprisonment. I of all people should fully understand this, but Zero has been a hypocrite._

_Suzaku probably never had a fervent erotic encounter before, just like I formerly never have. Before last night, that is._

_How degrading it must of felt for him to have your first sexual moment with someone you despise; someone you don't even know; someone you can't even see._

Lelouch's eyes watered up. He compressed his eyelids together tightly; his lids shaking from the force of frantically trying to conceal his tears from escaping.

Desperately, he forced to purify his thoughts to work on the assignment.

Approximately two hours later, he managed to take his mind off things and was nearing the end of the exam_._

_I have the rest of the school day to finish this, yet I'm almost done. Hopefully I'll be able to shut my eyes as I wait for other students to finish._

He aimed his concentration away and peered over the classroom. His eyes fell over Kallen, who was secretly texting under her desk.

_Kallen. I wonder if you share similar thoughts to me – not of the same attribute of course- but I wonder how your nerves held up knowing you'd be in the same class as Suzaku the day after the capture. _

He relocated his observations to a new destination.

Rivalz was scratching at his head in a confused motion as he tossed through the booklet. Milly seemed to share the same expression.

With a look of concentration on her face, Nina was writing speedily, and Shirley was believed to be caught up in a daydream.

As Lelouch was panning around the room, his eyes meet with the classroom entrance. The blurred window centering the door showed an imprecise figure on the other side of it.

Lelouch's lavender eyes stretched apart broadly; he no longer held the jaded expression he had a second ago. _Is it…?_

The door whooshed open, and revealed the form that matched his predicament.

In Lelouch's eyes, it was as if virtually the room halted in a time freeze. Colors were eliminated as everything surrounding the emerald eyed boy at the door turned dull.

Suzaku stood motionlessly in the archway. His face hinted no form of expression.

Kallen now twisted to face the change in the room. Her eyes flicked over the boy. In a casual motion she turned back to her exam.

Lelouch starred at him for a prolonged while as he trembled in his seat; he couldn't pull away. His face battling to show no emotion. Pounding rapidly, his heart thumped in his chest; feeling choked up, his throat tensing. He grinded his teeth as he watched the late student with a stern plastered look on his face travel to his desk.

The teacher strode up to the brunette and they shared a brief whispered chat. She set down the test booklet in front of him. Suzaku immediately got to work on it.

Lelouch finally hooked his eyes away from him by flaccid his head down toward the desk.

He could barely handle the tension in the room. His body was throbbing from his nervous system panicking and rustled with a long range of emotion he couldn't even begin to think of identifying or managing.

After a few moments he prudently observed again at Suzaku, who was already on the second page of his exam now.

As he watched him, it became evident Suzaku was struggling to keep his eyes open. His head dipped repeatedly from drifting off and alerting back up. His lids sagged droopily over his emeralds.

In an instant, Suzaku raised his hand. Lelouch indistinctly jerked back from the sudden movement in front of his visuals. Lelouch was close to the edge, which was noticeably clear.

The boy asked permission to use the restroom. After the teacher granted permission, he raised from his desk and walked over to the classroom exit as Lelouch discreetly tailed his actions.

In a nonchalant flow, Suzaku pulled at his uniforms collar and corner-eyed Lelouch. Then, he briskly strolled down the hall.

Lelouch's heart felt immobile from the signal.

_What does he want with me?_

_Did… Did he figure something out…?_

_Damnit. I knew I shouldn't have used Kallen last night to release him. What was I thinking? I was so scrambled up in thought I forgot about the chances of him recognizing her somehow under her masked visor._

_Or maybe, he recognizes me._

_Maybe that blindfold wasn't as thick over his eyes as I thought...!_

_No. It had to be._

_He would have said something._

He felt paranoia drop on him like a heavy weight, his fisted hands shivered on the table anxiously.

_Maybe I'm over thinking._

_I am his friend; the one he knows as Lelouch. Perhaps he just wants to talk._

_Stop thinking negatively. Keep it calm._ He lectured himself.

He raised his hand to get his instructors attention.

"I'm finished with my exam. May I take my break early?" he asked calmly, his voice presenting no signs of stress.

"Yes, go ahead mister Lamperouge."

He erected from his seat soundlessly and handled in his booklet, then headed out the classroom.

With that, he made his way to the roof.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed the read, thank you very much for checking out this chapter. Please review and give back some feedback. I would greatly appreciate it. Stay tuned for more!

**-A**


	9. Rendezvous

_Chapter nine: Rendezvous_

* * *

Lelouch leisurely clambered up the shadowy stairwell aiming to the door that granted access to the roof. As neared the top of the steps, he gulped rigidly and internally loomed over the potential conclusions of the situation impending.

In a prompt instant, he collided his hand with the handle and pushed it open, which now exposed the blinding luminosity from the sun hovered directly overhead. Lelouch stepped out of the shady threshold and involuntarily closed one of his unadaptive eyes as he stretched his hand above him to block out the intense glow.

As his visuals gradually restored from the brightness, optical clarity revitalized on Suzaku; who was sloping his body on the railing in the opposite direction. Lelouch couldn't judge his face, but it was detected he was preoccupied in thought – enough not to sense Lelouch's arrival.

Without full sentience, he stealthily tottered across the duration of the roof to the boys direction - his breath became more jagged with each passing step.

_What will be the outcome to this? Did he figure something out? I can't imagine why else he would be so impatient and have to speak with me in private right now. _

_If he wanted a friendly chat, it could have waited until after class. This implies it's urgent. In other words, something serious that needs to be addressed immediately._

_If he ever found out that it was me – that I am Zero, it would destroy more than just our friendship. Mine and Nunally's lives would be under constant threat. I would no longer be able to hide so easily like I do now behind the symbol of Zero. _

He curled his lip in repulse. _Damnit. What if he really does know something? With him being a Britannian soldier, he wouldn't of hesitated to report my true identity to them, so there would be no room for compromise._

_These wagers I keep risking are overpowering me – they're getting out of control. Enough to the point it's hard to manage with my own hands. I've gambled far too much last night. I jeopardized my goals, organization, Suzaku, Nunally and myself. And for what? Something I feel guilty over? _

He traced his slender fingers across his brow in a frustrated gesture as he slowly continued to walk up to _still_ thoughtfully affianced Suzaku.

_Why am I thinking so deep into this? There's no way he could have made a connection just by what happened last night. For all he knows I was at home sleeping. There is no link between Lelouch and the Black Knights. Only Zero shares an association. And he doesn't know of his identity. _

_Yes. That's right. He doesn't know. There's no possible way. All I have to worry about right now is being myself: Lelouch. The idea of Zero and Suzaku is no longer is relevant. _

Reaching his arm out to the boy, Lelouch addressed him, "Suzaku." he grabbed his shoulder.

The emerald eyed boy jolted hastily in his spot. A cord struck in Suzaku as his lips parted in bitter surprise. He twirled around in a trembling instant to the speaker addressing his name.

An expression of shock bounced off his face. Which appeared to smack right onto Lelouch for he too now shared the same expression.

Lelouch didn't even have time to think, his former train of thought was cut off.

"_Whoa_ take it easy, Suzaku. Are you alright?" _Did I really just have the audacity to ask him that?_

Lelouch's heart was thumping harder than it ever has today, for he now was staring directly into the startled boy's eyes.

Time itself felt like it entered a slow interval.

_Those eyes must bear so much hatred – so much sorrow – all because of me._

_This moment I have been dreadfully anticipating since the beginning of the day is finally unfolding and being played out in front of me. _

_But I could have never braced myself for these emotions rushing through me now. How can I convincingly conceal them right in front of him? _

His lavender eyes inched away and latched with the boys parted mouth that was freeing thick breaths of air.

_Those lips... I… _Lelouch's throat choked up subtly. _No. Get it out of your mind. This isn't the time!_

Suzaku released his tension when he recognized the familiar face.

"_Oh_. I..." he was attempting to reply to Lelouch as he shifted his eyes downwards dispiriting; they appeared to be so swollen and inflamed. A blend between lengthy periods of weeping and privation of sleep.

He embedded his emeralds back into Lelouch's eyes, "I thought you were someone else for a second." Sluggishly, he shook his head in a shamed motion. "I'm sorry about that."

Lelouch's appearance turned deprecatingly stern. "No, that's alright."

He conjured, _Did he just mistake my voice for Zero's, perhaps?_

_He did hear my voice without Zero's helmet. Without it there's no alteration in my tone of voice at all. _

_It's not like me to not think these things ahead. If I keep slipping up… _

Lelouch awkwardly tried to keep his posture calm. "Were you expecting someone else?" he gave a phony sounding laugh. "I always thought the collar signal was exclusively our thing." He claimed and rested his back against the rail next to Suzaku.

"Well of course it is, yes." The brunette seemed to be tripping over his thoughts. "I guess I'm just – anxious."

_Why did I mistake Lelouch for Zero? What the hell is wrong with me? That bastard is haunting me so severely I'm even hearing his tone of voice coming from my bestfriend._

"I understand why you'd be like that." Lelouch dully averred.

"You do?" Suzaku's lids fluttered.

Lelouch replied slowly as he put his attention on his clammy hands gripping the railing. "Because of last night, right?" his words came out shaky.

Their ears detected chirping birds and distant student voices echoing off the concrete walls below was all that was heard for a few short moments.

"Yes." Suzaku answered precipitously, then looked as if he was going to say something more by releasing a cut-off sound, but changed his mind.

Silence developed between them given that Lelouch didn't want to persist in the topic, and from the looks of it, Suzaku didn't either.

Other than the silence, Lelouch was beginning to feel more at ease with him – primarily because it was unmistakably clear that Suzaku didn't know anything about the relation between Lelouch and Zero.

Possibly this confrontation was all he required to ultimately correct his muddled up judgments. Obviously it doesn't repair what occurred, but as long Suzaku still held respect for Lelouch – the real him, that's all that mattered.

"We've really come a long way, haven't we, Suzaku?" Lelouch abruptly said as if he was inside a fogged up memory.

"_Huh?"_ Suzaku indicated confusion. "What's with the sentimental talk out of the blue?"

"I was just reminded of our past earlier is all – it made me realize we've come far in our lives." He intermissioned to brush his bangs from his face that were being shifted out of place by the wind.

"And to think we didn't even like each other when we first met." a chuckle slurred into his words.

Suzaku's eyes gleamed in a nostalgic fashion. "I thought you were just a cold-hearted and bratty Britannian prince at first. Even back then you weren't an easy person to read, so it took a while to see the real you."

Suzaku took a break in his words to free a sighed giggle. "Well, you're still a brat though. That allegation about you hasn't changed." He jestingly nudged the former prince in the arm.

Lelouch presented to him a bounteous expression that contrasted his uneasiness that was still slimly evident; his eye lids were hooded and his lips curved into a humble smile.

He turned his posture toward him; leaning his elbow against the railing as he cupped his hands together.

"So what do you think was the turning point in our relationship?"

The brunette inhaled as he gathered his thoughts. "I guess when I truly grasped the depth amount of love and dedication you have for to your sister. How you crossed any obstacle just to keep her safe and happy. My outlook on Britannian's in general changed because of you - I no longer took the word of my father's stereotypes toward the people. He was wrong, they weren't all the same. Each individual to their own. You can't label a race as good or bad: only the person. In both the Britannian and Japanese culture there are innocent people, and there are corrupted individuals.

Lelouch turned away and grasp both hands around the rail while he hung his body away from it. "That's a very smart observation, Suzaku."

Staring off into the distant city, he continued, "You truly are grasping the true nature of this world. If only the bad people could be ridden from this place and be left with people like you."

Suzaku struggled to smile. "Well thank you but... I don't know about that."

Giving an uneasy smile, Lelouch lowered his absentminded view to the front quad and observed the scarce amount of students wandering on the campus below.

The conversation between them had fallen silent yet again, but merely to relish in the crisp air coming from this scenic atmosphere.

However, this satisfying moment didn't last very long.

With impulsive vigilance portraying from Lelouch, his droopy eyes swiftly flashed open with full alertness. The raven haired boy jerked backward clumsily; fear revealing from his face as he kept his unblinking eyes on the ground below.

Suzaku mystifyingly examined over him. "_Erm_, Lelouch?"

The call of his name went in one ear and out the other. A sinking feeling had just made itself apparent in the pit of Lelouch's stomach; his mind hadn't even comprehended what his eyes were now currently representing.

His lips coiled in tremor; his eyes bulging out.

Suzaku was saying something further to him now, but Lelouch paid no mind, for his full devotion was on a particular lime-colored hair girl that was casually walking toward the academy. She was dressed in an Ashford school uniform and her hair was in the style of pigtails.

"_Gah-!"_ Lelouch reacted out late for his mind finally comprehended what was going on. He tried to regain his original nerve, but was unsuccessful.

"_Hm?_ What's the matter, Lelouch?" asked the solicitous sounding brunette. He thrusted himself away from the railing and sturdily positioned beside the boy who looked like he had seen a ghost.

"I… _um_…" Lelouch slowly pealed his eyes away from the girl. "_Heh…"_ he gawkily tittered.

"_Huh?_ What's gotten into yo-" before he could finish his sentence, Lelouch gripped decisively onto Suzaku's shoulders and twirled him around to face the other side of the roof.

"Are… you okay?" Suzaku raised his eyebrow at him obliviously.

"What? Of course I am!" Lelouch was having trouble controlling the volume of his voice. He accidentally shouted right into the bemused boys face.

He flicked his head over Suzaku's shoulder and wrapped his arms around his back in order to scan the bottom of the building discreetly. That's when he witnessed the girl climbing up the steps leading into the entrance of the school.

The emphatic boy pulled himself away from red-faced Suzaku, "Wha-What was that for?"

"I'm sorry Suzaku, but I have to go." Lelouch noted the melancholic manifestation slowly fading on the brunettes face.

"I'm sorry, I know you had to call me up here for a certain reason but can it please wait until tonight?"

Suzaku's eyes jerked up. "Tonight?" he repeated after Lelouch.

"If you don't have plans that is. You can come over to have dinner with Nunally and I and we can discuss it then." Lelouch tried to quickly send the conversation to a close.

"_Um_, sure. I would really like that." The boy timidly tousled his fingers through his curls.

"Well then it's settled." With a quick step in his pace, Lelouch headed to the exit.

Suzaku stood limply as he visually followed the hassled looking boy obliterate from visual range. "What was that all about?" he spoke out to himself.

The instant the door impacted shut behind Lelouch, he fled down the narrow staircase. The sound of his feet thumping against the floor was in an uneven beat. His constricting lungs felt cuttingly crisp with each hyperventilating inhalation entering through his throat which was throbbing from his intense pulse being caused by heart palpitations.

"God damn witch!" She wheezed out as whirled his weight around the ending rail of the staircase.

Woozily in posture, he descended across the hallway; his eyes pealed wide open. Writhing his head in all routes, he investigated all surrounding areas for C.C.

He stopped for a moment and forwardly bent his weary weight onto his knees and caught his breath in a way that sounded asthmatic.

Now penetrating through the halls was the shrilling ring of a school bell notifying the first floor that classes were dismissed.

He omitted a shriveled cough as he elevated his stance back up and tiredly skipped his legs unnaturally in his hurried trails.

An uncountable sum of students acceded into the hall from all directions. Lelouch spun around in the busy commotion; locking his view on all the faces passing him. Urgently, he nudged past the assemblage as he hunted down the trouble making woman.

Lelouch tried desperately to keep his legs mobile at a fast pace. _How the hell am I going to locate her in all this ruckus? Of all days C.C. Why the hell would you even think about coming into school? If Suzaku recognizes you..._

"_Gah-!"_ he reacted as his feet trampled over themselves, triggering him to lurch up in midair and toppled forward which resulted in him smacking his face on the floor in a blurred second. Students divided into both humored and puzzled expressions as they walked around the clumsy boy.

Antagonism conveying from his face, he dizzily positioned his fist against the floor as he enounce a furious utterance. As he strained to push himself up off the ground, he tilted his neck upwards to inspect down the hall.

Head on in the distant view, he keen-sighted through the crowd and locked position on his target. The oblivious girl nimbly walked cross him like a malicious black cat trying to send bad luck to those hexed enough to enter its slanted path.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed the read, thank you very much for checking out this chapter. Please review and give back some feedback. I would greatly appreciate it. Stay tuned for more!

**-A**


	10. Arrangement

_Chapter ten: Arrangement _

* * *

Dashing up apace, Lelouch trampled to the end of the corridor to catch up with his prey.

Panting heavily as he flexibly whorled around the corner that led to the cafeteria. His focal points darted around; fuzzy outlines of insignificant shapes in all directions of the cafe bustling with tumult.

Shifting his body onto the wall, he inhaled profoundly in attempts to catch his breath. Dizziness fell upon him, and Lelouch was sincerely convinced his heart would soon detonate.

_Where did she go now? I don't have time for these detours she's putting me through._

Squeezing onto his pinching side, he slugged his head down in despair.

"Lelouch?" a dull woman's pitch manifested into his right ear.

He jolted up and mounted a stretched out stance. "C.C._!_" he bellowed her name – then scanned leeringly to the students nearby and lowered his tone.

He seized her shoulders close to him in a way she belonged to him – his legs were spread apart in a durable posture. "Why are you_ here_?"

"_Why_ are you so troubled?" she pulled away from his grasp. "Worried someone may recognize me?" Turning her back to him, she sat down on top of a nearby table – crossing her arms and legs as her face omitted jest. "You are aware that no one here actually knows who I am. In others eyes, I'm just a student on my lunch break."

"But Suzaku saw you_ that _day!" he soughed for flunking to keep his voice down. He was about to further lecture the carefree girl, but she immediately chopped his words short.

"You know, you're a very paranoid boy - But in case you haven't noticed, I'm not that stupid. I checked your class schedule before coming. And given that I know he's in your classes, I took the opening. He _is_ in class, correct?"

Lelouch averted his gaze. "Well, yes. He should be back in class now."

Returning to her vacuous eyes, he harshly daggered his into them. "But that doesn't explain the reason for your being here."

"Two reasons." she promptly responded. "_One,_ your credit card was declined. So I wanted to see if I could get something to eat here. Or find you to get some money-" she plainly informed, but before she could speak the second explanation, Lelouch intruded.

"Why didn't you just get something to eat from the kitch- wait, my credit card was declined?"

"Yes, I just said that."

"But... Wh- How much pizza have you been ordering?" he clenched his forehand that was presently throbbing with a headache.

"Wait. Nevermind that. Just go back home. I'll get it sorted out later. Come on, lets go." he reached out for her hand and subtly _dragged_ her off the table.

"Don't you have to go back to class? I don't need to be escorted." Once again proving she's the independent type.

"I'm done with all my exams. I'm going home." he kept a tight hold on her hand and began walking with her out of the cafe. "Besides, we have a guest coming over this evening so I need to get some sleep."

The clock read that it was only ten o' clock a.m., but this day had already proven to be strenuous.

Lelouch crashed onto his bed – letting his face suffocate into the pillow. He didn't even have the effort to remove his school apparel.

Before allowing himself drift off, he dragged his head up and observed the golden eyes watching over him from across the room, settled on his computer chair.

A flash of sharp auditory recall echoed throughout his mind. _"Two reasons."_

"C.C." he addressed her. "What was the other reason you came to the school?" he shifted himself onto his side – as he waited for her reply, he pulled the covers over him.

"_Oh_ it's nothing. Just go to sleep. Maybe I'll tell you later." she swirled around in the swivel chair to the opposite direction.

"Don't play games. I wont be able to sleep if you don't tell me." And the statement was true. Lelouch was a ponderer and if his mind couldn't rest, his body wouldn't either.

"If I tell you, then you_ really_ wont be able to sleep." she supported her feet on the ground and stood from the chair.

She was nearing toward the exit of the room – her over-sized Cheese-kun was tucked under her arm. "Just forget it. It really isn't relevant right now." with that, the quizzically heinous woman made her departure from the room. Leaving Lelouch to excogitate around her vagueness.

However, the engaged thoughts surprisingly withdrawaled from his curiosity shortly after the door clicked shut behind her. It was C.C. after all; the same girl that never was full of much information, which contradicted her permanence existence. Or better yet, she just didn't share her _useful _knowledge.

Therefore, perhaps it wasn't worth pursuing _thoughtfully_ at this time.

Lelouch nestled deep within his comfortable blanket and soundlessly entered a well-deserved sleep.

The lost looking girl securely hugged her Cheese-kun as she roamed solitary down the hall of the Student Council Building.

The halls were empty – the building itself was vacant besides the silent Lelouch in his slumber.

But even so, it was audibly clear C.C. was not unaccompanied.

Resting her shoulder on the broad window, she peered out of it to the campus below.

"Yes, I know I said I would talk to him about it but as you can see I can't right now." she snuggled her chin into her Cheese-kun plush – distress was bouncing from her face.

**…**

"Well we will find out about that, wont we? Just let him sleep right now."

* * *

Dusk had approached; the Ashford campus visually was under a hue of orange tint. A gradient of purple lagged behind naturally with the glow formulating from the sunset retiring for the night.

Nunally sat solely at the end of the dining table. Immaculate porcelain plates and glistening silverware were already arranged out neatly in front of her.

The room was saturated in mouthwatering aroma escaping from the kitchen were supper was currently being prepared. She appeared to be slaked with the scents antiquating with her nostrils.

The doorbell chimed throughout the Student Council Building. Nunally inclined her head up with liveliness from the prevailing auditory that was chanting through the room.

The engaged _chef_ slaving away at the stove didn't take his caution away from the stirring of his boiling pot – he merely noted the alerting sound that signaled the guest had arrived.

"Sayoko, I think that must be Suzaku! Can you please greet him and show him to the dining room?" Nunally benevolently asked.

"Yes, of course." with that, Sayoko left to carry out Nunally's request.

While retaining a humble nature, the maid opened the front door with a welcoming smile. "Good evening, Suza- …_Oh?_" her lips pouted from surprisal – her head shafted to one side subtly.

She was formerly prepared to only greet_ one_ guest, but before her were two other students – hampered up behind the prudent looking Suzaku – dressed in informal attire.

Everyone, with exception of Suzaku, shared a menacing grin.

"Oh I wasn't aware there was going to be more than one guest." Sayoko adjusted to the change of plans by smirking merrily at the students.

"_Yeah__…_I wasn't either." Suzaku sighed under his breath impishly.

"Please, come in." the maid backed out of the way and held the door open.

Suzaku entered first. "Lelouch _did_ only ask _me_ to come over... But you two just insisted on inviting yourselves." He down casted his shoulders. "Hopefully he wont be annoyed with me... " his concerned face hung down wearingly.

"No way, buddy!" Rivalz stumbled into the entry and latched onto Suzaku's back sportively.

"Of course he _wont_ mind!" Milly declared confidently. "Besides, I brought some appetizers along so there wont be any _fuss_ about there not being enough food for everyone!"

Rivalz held up the prepared dishes Milly had cooked beforehand herself._ Ah... I get to actual__ly taste a __home cooked__ meal made by Milly..._

The dazed loverboy – who was still latched onto Suzaku - dreamily conveyed a dally appearance.

"Speaking of food," Suzaku sniffed in the alternate direction. "That smells delicious!"

Milly and Rivalz reflected his action and inhaled a wuff of the attracting scent. "_Ah_ you're right." a pleased announcement coming from Milly. "Come on, lets get in there before Nuna and Lulu devour it all before we can get to it!"

They followed Sayoko to the dining room – not that they needed the guidance. The alluring smell was enough bait to hook them into the right path; even more so than a trail of bread crumbs.

The trio of Ashford students breezed into the room, the scent was even stronger now. From the instant they entered Nunally immediately detected their arrival.

"Suzaku!" she cheered out his name with an exposed smile.

He went dewy-eyed after sighting the small girl in the large space. Gradually he bent down next to her wheelchair by situating one knee to the ground. He gripped her folded hands that were settled elegantly on her lap. "It's nice to see you, Nunally, how are you?"

"I'm great Suzaku! I'm so happy you're joining us for dinner tonight. It seems you and my big brother have been so busy lately that I haven't been able to spend much time with either of you." she tried to hide the melancholy building up in her voice.

Before Suzaku replied, Nunally angled her head to the route of the entrance where Milly and Rivalz soundlessly stood.

"And it seems others will be joining us too – which makes this even better!" her giggling contrasted the stun appearing on the students.

Rivalz nudged his elbow into Milly's _shapely_ chest – accidentally, and was unaware of it since his eyes were located on Nunally. He whispered toward her, "How did she figure out we were here already?"

The blonde voguishly folded her arms. "Because unlike _you_, she pays close attention to her _surroundings_." Referring to the incident with him knocking into her chest. But it obviously went over the boys head merely because he took it as a pestering insult.

As the two disputed amongst themselves in the background, Suzaku looked away from the blissful Nunally and rotated his head in all zones of the dining room. "So... Where's Lelouch?"

"_Oh_, he's still cooking in the kitchen!" Nunally's reply caused the two to abruptly halt in their spat.

"Lulu's cooking?" Milly spoke in a vexer tone. "_Oh_, isn't that adorable~."

Rivalz cheeks ignited to a hue of cherry-red. "Hey, I know how to cook too!"

"Yes, _I_ know how to work a microwave as well." Milly huffed out a snobby show of self-amusement.

Irritated, Rivalz tried to explain himself over Milly's obnoxious laughing – that grew louder with each word he spoke.

"_Hmm._" Suzaku hummed out considerately over the bickering ambiance. "I think I'll go see if Lelouch needs any assistance in the kitchen."

Nunally was left giggling playfully at the frisky quarreling between Rivalz and Milly as Suzaku exited the room.

He tracked the luring scent into the kitchen - where he laid eyes on a knotted pink strap of an apron wrapped around Lelouch's backside – he looked to be preoccupied with carefully dicing tomatoes.

Suzaku took joy in watching him while he was off guard – how meek Lelouch was when he thought prying eyes weren't upon him.

How rigorously engaged he looked over something as simple as preparing a meal; almost like he was cooking a feast for an important noble – no, it was more intimate than that. More like he was a wife making dinner for a husband that had a long and hard day at work.

Almost like he wanted everything to be perfect for the special person in his life.

The brunette – that was still infatuated on Lelouch – took in a deep sniff of the humid kitchen. "That really smell great, _Chef._"

Lelouch spun around from the unexpected statement from Suzaku – the precipitous disruption causing him to slash his finger under the sharp knife.

Between his seized teeth was a dismissal of a painfully gasp.

"Are you alright?" Suzaku rushed up to his aid. "I didn't mean to startle you!"

Lelouch's lids hooded and lips warped into faint smile when he inspected over the boy who was now fastened onto his wrist - concerningly analyzing the small cut on his finger that was trickling blood.

"You take indulgence in coming to my rescue, don't you_?"_

"_Hu-_ what?" he batted his lost puppy eyes at him. He involuntary released his grip from his wrist for Lelouch was pulling away. Suzaku finally originate a reply in his mind. "I guess you can say it's in my nature to help people." he raised his shoulders up gleefully.

"_Heh. _I'm aware of that, Suzaku. That's exactly why I told you earlier that there needs to be more people like you in this world."

With that, Lelouch inspected his finger. "It's just a little nick. I'll be fine. – At ease, _soldier_."

Lelouch winked at the solicitous boy – who delicately appeared to have a tincture of pink across his facial features. The opacity of the shade increased as Lelouch went partially cross-eyed in order to track the motion of his gashed finger inserting between his lips.

Suzaku fevered up and mouth split for he was fully distracted by Lelouch tending to himself by suctioning his lips around the tip of his injured finger. The boy felt a buildup of saliva in his throat - he gulped it down and kept a snug lip.

Blinking himself out of the trance Lelouch pulled him into, he moved over to the counter the _chef_ previously was.

"So would you like some help?" his voice noticeably cracked.

_What has gotten into me? Why am I finding myself nervous with Lelouch all of a sudden?_

_In what way exactly, I wonder._

_Is it possibly… An attraction? _

_I hate to admit it, but it sort of feels like that. _

_But... I don't like boys…! _

_I think._

He shook his head faintly to himself when an uneasy emotion tumbled on him_._

_Of course I don't. My hormones are just being thrown off because he looks like a girl in that pink apron._

He tried to hide the smile dismissing from his face by the thought.

Lelouch departed his wet finger from his mouth – now having it linger near his lips. "Sure, how about you set the salad bowl on the table?"

As Lelouch finished his sentence, Suzaku had already picked up the bowl. "Will do!" he spoke with enthusiasm. "Anything else while I'm at it?"

"No that's all. Sayoko will take over from here and set the food out in the dining room." he shed his apron off him and placed it carelessly on the counter. "I'll meet you out there in a second. I'm just going to put on a band-aid real quick."

With the salad bowl in hand, Suzaku pressed his back against the kitchen door and backed his way out of the kitchen.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed the read, thank you very much for checking out this chapter. Please review and give back some feedback. I would greatly appreciate it. Stay tuned for more!

**-A**


	11. Fireworks

_**Warning: This chapter contains mild yaoi content.**_

_Chapter eleven: Fireworks._

* * *

Somewhere in between a split second of first arriving into the dining room, Lelouch's content appearance washed away to an expression that looked to only be achievable by being stabbed in the chest.

"Mi-Milly? Rivalz?" his eye lid twitched from the unpredicted sight of two _uninvited _guest.

"Suzaku..." he firmly said the boy's name with elasticity in his vocals.

"_Um…_ Sorry about this Lelouch." The brunette itched at the back of his head nervously with a grin. "We started talking after class - they wondered where you were so they asked me if I knew. Long story short, I told them about our arrangement tonight and as you can see they wanted to attend so… _Heh..._"

Lelouch rounded out his shoulders and suppressed a deep sigh – exhaling his disapproval.

_I just wanted to have dinner with Nunally and Suz__aku... now I have these two dim__wits here._

_I guess it can't be helped. I can't exactly just __**throw**__ them out now._

Lelouch pulled out the chair from under the table and sat with a fake smile exposed. "More the merrier, _I suppose_."

He was seated across from Suzaku - Nunally between the two of them on the end of the table. Rivalz was besides Lelouch, and Milly was seated next to Suzaku.

Sayoko entered the room with a rolling pushcart full of Lelouch's freshly made dishes. She organized the platters onto the table and one by one packed everyone's plate with generous proportions.

"So Lelouch. What was the deal with you leaving earlier? You looked really bothered about something out of nowhere." asked Suzaku as he absently watched Sayoko fill his drinking glass with champagne.

"Well I-" Lelouch began erratically, without even having a full explanation set out beforehand.

But before he could gather a believable excuse, Suzaku gasped at Sayoko.

"_Whoa_ wait! I don't drink liquor!" he said directly to the fizzy glass.

Lelouch rested his elbow on the table and allowed his head to dip into his fisted hand. "That's hardly considered liquor, Suzaku. Loosen up, everyone needs to unwind a little sometimes."

"Yeah, Suzaku! Take Lelouch's word for it." Rivalz shuffled over the table indecently – extending out his glass in Sayoko's direction – gesturing he wanted to be filled up.

"Don't you have any table manners?" said Milly, slight irritation evident in her tone.

"Don't you know this isn't a _formal _dinner?" He back talked the yuppie blonde.

"That doesn't mean you act like it's feeding time at the zoo!" Milly laughed, and Nunally soon joined in.

As the laughter faded Milly held her finger to her chin contemplatively. "Lulu worked hard to prepare this meal for _us_ so the least we can do is show a little respect."

"I _actually_ prepared this meal for Nunally and Suza-" Lelouch muttered, but was loudly interrupted after Milly took a bite of food placed before her.

"_Oooh_! This taste _amazing_ Lulu~! You're a natural culinary artist, _aye_?"

The reserved boy lashed his neck to face Nunally's direction to hide the minor blushing exposing on his cheeks.

Suzaku only added to Lelouch's bashfulness as he too tasted the food. "She's right! I see you're still a good cook even after all these years."

Nunally had now begun indulging in her plate too. "_Mmm~_ My big brother always comes up with the best recipes!"

_Would they all stop it already?_ Aggravation was visibly clear on his face.

"Oh come on Lelouch," Rivalz patted the flustered boys lowered shoulder, "Learn to take a compliment!" with his other hand Rivalz grabbed a biscuit; he gobbled it down in a way he would devour his hand along with it.

Lelouch bit his tongue and turned his head back to his plate.

"Oh Lelouch there was something I wanted discuss with you earlier but you never came back to class." Milly pointed her fork at him.

Without looking up from the action of shoveling with his spoon he replied, "And what would that be?"

"Well," Milly speedily began, "The Student Council is in charge of the upcoming festival so I need your insight on it."

Nunally lifted her head to the sound of Milly's voice. "_Oou _fun! I know I'm not actually a _true _member yet, but I would love to help if you guys if you'll allow it."

Milly openly grinned at the girl with excitement, "_Awh, _of course Nuna! Thank you. If only your big brother was as helpful as you." she spoke with a sigh in her voice.

"Have you figured out what the theme of the festival is going to be yet?" Suzaku joined in on the conversation with curiosity.

"_Auh~huh!_" she said with perkiness in her vocals.

"Well go on then! Tell us!" Rivalz urged the president.

Lelouch, who was showing no interest, picked up his glass of champagne and gulped it down.

The busty blonde inhaled deeply with a grin. "The theme is going to be... Cross-dressing!"

Snorting into his glass, Lelouch choked on his champagne - trying with all his might not to spit it out right into Suzaku's face.

"Cro-Cross-dressing? What kind of theme is_ that_ for a high school festival?" The astonished boy wiped the champagne from his lips.

"_Ooh-hmph._ You're never pleased with any of the themes and activities I come up with." She sophisticatedly patted her mouth with a napkin.

"Well I think it's a great idea Milly!" Rivalz sucked up to the president as he complacently draped his arm down the back of his chair.

Lelouch stabbed Rivalz happy expression that was fixated on Milly with a fatal gaze.

"Oh you do? Well that's great, Rivalz." Milly replied. "It's nice to know you enjoy the idea of dressing up as a woman. A lot makes sense now."

"_H-Huh_?" Rivalz expression twisted in a way the food he was chewing suddenly tasted sour. "I meant it would be interesting!"

Nunally daintily placed her fingertips on her lips as she giggled. "_Oh_ this seems exciting! The thought of my big brother in a dress is so funny!"

"Nunally!" he hollered in her direction –"_Uh_ I mean - I wont be joining in on… _that_." He squirmed in his seat.

"Oh come on Lelouch." Suzaku smugly overlapped his arms on the table. "Wearing a dress wont take any of you_ masculinit__y_ away." he coached him. "I'm all for it."

_Lelouch would make an accurate woman, after all… heh._

"That's the spirit, Suzaku!" Milly cheered.

"Why are you all for it anyway?" he yelled across the table to the brunette. "Wait. Don't even tell me." Lelouch held his temples in an annoyed fashion.

"_Oh_ Lelouch, if everyone's dressed up then it wont be strange!" Nunally plead. "If you dress up, I will too!"

He struggled to smile at the gleeful looking girl. "I'll... _think_ about it."

"Given that Lulu is too sweet to deny his little sisters wishes, I'll take that as a yes!" Milly announced raucously. "So what size do you wear? I'll pick something pretty out for you the next time I go shopping." she suggested with giggling mockery in her tone.

"Wh-What? You're not going to pick out women's clothing for me to wear!" his tone assertively traveled diagonally across the table.

"_Hmph_ fine." Milly released a huffed sigh "You're already as fussy as a woman about what _she_ wears _Heh~_"

Lelouch chewed the side of his mouth in exasperation, but the feeling dulled when he viewed over Suzaku laughing faintly at him.

_Suzaku... _

_It really pleases me to see you smile right now. _

_After what happened…_

_You deserve that, at least._

Within the split moment of stillness, a thunderous stoke of sound made itself apparent in the room.

"_Ah-!_ Wh-What was that?" Rivalz motioned his head to the broad window that was illuminating a faint shade of red from under the curtain.

"_Hmm_. I don't know." Milly's statement was mixed with another loud publication of a booming sound coming from outside the building.

This time though, behind the windows drapes was a glimmer of blue.

After another _boom_, Rivalz came to a realization, "Hey I think someone is setting off fireworks!" he exclaimed.

"You think so? That's a little strange. Is there something special going on tonight?" Suzaku wondered.

"Not that I'm aware of..." Rivalz unhelpfully replied to him.

"We should go outside then!" Nunally suggested. "I may not be able to see the pretty lights flashing in the sky, but I still enjoy the strident sounds they make. _Heh_."

Everyone calmly beamed thoughtfully to the innocent girl smiling ear to ear in silence for moment.

"Well then it's settled! Lets go!" With that, Rivalz dashed out of the dining room, heading to the front door.

"Hey wait up!" Milly trailed a little behind as she pushed Nunally's wheelchair.

As Suzaku lift from his chair and headed in the same direction, Lelouch halted him vocally.

"Suzaku. We might be able to see them better if we go up to the roof." he recommended.

"_Oh_. That's a good point. Should we go tell the others?"

Lelouch walked ahead of him and shook his head "_Nah._ They'll do fine without us." He headed to the stairs, - Suzaku dawdled close behind.

The evening differed from the hot day from earlier, for the air now held a chilled brisk in the wind.

The moment they reached the roof, Lelouch zipped up his red jacket from the nippy breeze. The temperature didn't seem to bother Suzaku - his full attention was immediately set on the blooming vibrant sparks bursting into the twilight night.

Lelouch slipped his icy hands into his pockets and idled besides the fully entertained Suzaku.

Audibly in range between the loud exposing burst, the distant voices of Nunally, Milly and Rivalz were heard echoing from the ground below - mainly gratifying sounds of "oohs and aahs"

"I wonder what the occasion is for?" Suzaku wondered, keeping his visuals on the vivid luminosity in the sky that resembled burning flowers.

Lelouch swung his head down with a smile, his eyes viewing over the radiant hues layering all over the aspects of the roof. "No idea... But it's a nice little surprise_, hmm_?"

"_Heh._ Yeah." Suzaku finally took his gaze off the sky and thoughtfully looked to his feet.

"I'm glad you invited me over tonight, Lelouch. I really needed a_- __pleasant_ distraction." His words jumbled up as if he struggled to arrange them. His lip tightened up. "I can always count on you."

Lelouch eyebrows raised - his lips separating. He looked at the suddenly - yet subtly - stressed boy over the timespan of three fireworks going off.

Suzaku clenched his fist tight next to his hip. "If I can count on you," he stiffly said. "It means I can trust you, right?" He asked; his voice quaking like a ship caught in a storm.

"_Suzaku..."_ Lelouch hushly stated his name with grief. _No._ _You __**can't**__ trust me._

His friend, who had now went glassy eyed quivered his name through his lips, "_Lelouch..._"

The boy, that was now clearly releasing tears, impaled a gaze to Lelouch; who was currently conveying heartache discreetly.

"Something… Very bad happened to me last night." His words indicated a clog of spit caught in his throat. He sniffled his nose before continuing.

"I'm sure you know all about the leader of The Black Knights," he gulped the saliva accumulation. "_Zero._" he paused - for he choked out the name - leaving severe thumping in Lelouch's heartbroken chest.

"Well, he did_ something_ to me and I – really don't know how to handle it. At first I didn't think much of what happened. But as more hours passed, I just couldn't stop thinking of it. I know it could have ended much worse and I should be grateful it didn't but-"

His impulsive frail weight plunged against Lelouch. The weak boy tucked his head snuggly in between the boys raven locks– letting his tears soak onto his red jackets shoulder, and gripped his other one with his hand firmly.

"I'm sorry to pin this on you so suddenly but I _just…_" he latched on firmer to his sleeve as more tears escaped, "I feel so demeaned – so violated and disgusted with myself. I don't feel safe. I haven't even slept since it happened because I fear if I let my guard down again, he'll capture me once again and do worse with me." his frazzled words tripped over themselves hastily.

Lelouch soundlessly stood – arthritically showing console by rubbing Suzaku's back that was deeply heaving in motion from his crying gasps.

His lavender iris were twitching cyclically; remaining unblinking as he let the boy discharge tears on his shoulder over something awful that had happened to him.

Something Lelouch was held responsible for.

_It isn't right for __**me**__ to be the one to co__mfort you__. _

_I'm guilty of fabricating these emotions upon you in the first place…!_

Suzaku looked like if Lelouch were to let go of him, he would certainly plumage to the ground. He never seen Suzaku like this in their adult life.

In truth, it petrified Lelouch.

"But…" Suzaku raised his head off his shoulder gradually and stared him dead in the face with his soaking wet eyes matching with the two troubled violets a few inches away. "Right now, Lelouch… I feel safe, because of you."

_A false sense of security. _The apprehensive Lelouch felt a collection of dampness develop in his tear ducts as he looked into the boys glossy eyes that were reflecting each color of the fireworks being ignited above.

_Damnit Suzaku. You shouldn't feel this way about me. I'm not your safe haven. I'm a sick person. You don't even deserve to have someone as awful as me in your life._

_After what I did to you…_

Lelouch, still on the verge of crying, lifted his thumb under Suzaku's eyes – that were expressing hurt and need – and gently wiped away the heavy amount of tears that had glided down his face.

"I'm so sorry, _Suzaku."_ his words came out breathily and tender. Clearly to Lelouch it was said with a double entendre.

_I'm so sorry I couldn't control __**him.**_

Suzaku's lids cloaked halfway over his eyes; still drenched with new uncontrollable tears dripping out.

This_ very_ expression reminded Lelouch of when Suzaku was a child – when he was much more emotional and had a difficult time holding it back.

Back then, he cried over just about anything. But as a strong young man, Suzaku learned to control it more. He showed little emotion and weakness by keeping it professional. Even around friendly social situations.

However, this was that same emotion a ten year old Suzaku would express without care of people judging his strength. This only provided further evidence that he is _so hurt_, that he actually permitted himself to admit submission in hopes of security and comfort. This entirely contrasted the character Suzaku built up for himself as an adult.

"Even so," Suzaku snuffled. "I still feel so insecure and weak. All my life I always felt so strong. Like I could face anything and never show fear to anyone. I'm ashamed to admit that _now_ I do."

Lelouch enclosed his spender arms around him tighter – tucking his head deep into his neck that was draped with his brunette curls. He held him attached to his body for a long while.

Lelouch drew his face away and once again detected the flaring color from the fireworks reflecting off Suzaku's glassy eyes and tears. So much suffering was springing off him and latching onto Lelouch.

Suzaku dimly lowed his swollen eyes to the raven haired boys mouth and stared as if he was studying them – his pouting lips began to quiver more intensely now.

Lightly pinching at Lelouch's chin between his thumb and index finger, Suzaku closed his eyes, leaned his face in slowly, and softly, his lips pressed against his.

A sensation of trickling flutters rushed down both their bodies. Lelouch's eyes remained protruded from the unexpected – yet gentle feel of their lips making contact.

Though, he couldn't bring himself to pull away from him. Gradually, he sealed his eyes closed and let the steaming sensations blissfully escort him into transcendent state of elation. He embraced the boy tauter in his arms.

This didn't feel as wrong and wicked like it did when he kissed him as Zero.

It felt authentic and sincere – _it felt real._

This time Lelouch could feel butterflies fluster their wings in flight around his stomach. A feeling he had never obtained before. He thought the expression of bugs crawling around your insides was just a figure of speech in romance novels. But the myth had now been proven true for him.

For the first time since the incident with Zero, Suzaku sincerely felt safe and content while wrapped in in this former princes arms.

There was no more suffering, no hurt or angst. Nor was there even an aware sense of themselves; as if the kiss molded them together and converted into one identity that was free of human emotions – only left to truly submerge in the bearing of genuine blissful ecstasy.

Lelouch retracted his puckered lips away smoothly. Blush was dusted across his fevered cheeks; his lavender eyes were filled with substantial amounts of lust and passion.

Suzaku's emeralds collided with his after they gradually opened – they reflected the same yearning as his. They glared wordlessly for a long period – their rapid heartbeats were detonating fiercer than the fireworks blasting above their heads.

Abruptly intruding on the moment, Suzaku's cellphone began to buzz his pocket.

He jerked up and squeezed at Lelouch's sleeve from the unpredicted disruption. Hesitantly, Lelouch unlatched his arms from around him.

"_Sorry,_ I have to take this." his lips still quivering. Unmistakably, his balance became unstable and wobbly from the lack of support from Lelouch. Suzaku reached into his pocket and answered.

A second later, though, Lelouch's cell _also_ rang in his pocket. He pulled it out and viewed the glowing screen.

The caller ID revealed it was Ohgi.

He felt his mind was too distorted to speak; as is he had a heavy dose of Refrain. Nonetheless, from the looks of caller ID he viewed over again, clearly it was time to drop off of cloud nine and come back down to earth to attend to matters at hand.

After clicking the 'talk' button, he held it to his ear tentatively – his arms proven to feel fragile from the sensation still submerging deep affection through his veins. "Yes. What is it?"

While staring at Suzaku speaking on the phone, Lelouch awaited Ohgi to speak.

Feverishly, the Black Knight shouted on the other line. "Zero, we have a terrible situation going on here." The phone staticed out. "They're massacring the _e__levens_. I think it might be the Britannian's, but I'm not exactly sure."

Lelouch turned away from Suzaku conversing on the phone to conceal his voice from eavesdropping.

"What?" his tone penetratingly cut through the line. "Do you have insight why?" Lelouch spoke into the phone in a way it was inaudible to Suzaku.

"No. No one knows why or how it started happening."

Lelouch took a second to reply to gather his thoughts and prepare himself for the current unforeseen situation. The overwhelming_ leap_ in the moment caused him to scrub at his forehead apprehensively. "Tell me where you are located. I'll be there as soon as I can."

Ohgi's voice was united with distant explosions on the other line, "Go outside and look in the distance of the Ghetto."

Lelouch twisted his neck over his shoulder and on looked over Suzaku. A yellow firework rocketed up from the far-off city ruins and blasted overhead.

"Are you… referring to the _firework__s_?" his questioned in disbelief - disorientation tumbled on top him.

"Yes. Some of theJapanese started setting them off in hopes someone would come to their aid and help them out. Luckily Tamaki and I just happened to be a few miles away. We actually thought there was a Japanese festival going on. So since we thought it was going to be a slow night, we rolled over there to see what was going on. Needless to say, we were wrong. They're killing innocent women and children out here, Zero. They have no way of defending themselves. Please get here. We need you."

"Very well." Lelouch voice abruptly became sharply professional – as if he was shaken right out of his heavenly state. "Please alert the others."

"Will do."

Lelouch flipped his phone down rough and sightlessly starred harshly, his lips kinked in disgust. Squeezing at his phone almost enough to snap it in half.

"Lelouch." Suzaku addressed his back.

The anxious boy whirled around; he tried with all his might to hide his current emotional _switch _that was caused by the phone call.

"I have military business to attend to." His face was stern. "I'm very sorry to have to leave so suddenly, Lelouch."

The impassive boy felt his blood boil up; the cold air was no longer affecting him. In fact, now he felt scorching.

"_Oh_, really? That's too bad. But I completely understand." He strained to keep his reaction relaxed and make it seem as if he had no idea, but Lelouch knew very well what his _military business_ was relating to.

"I'll just see you tomorrow in school, okay?" Suzaku confirmed with him. He no longer held his previous childlike expression from his exposer of despondency, nor did he show hits of his recent passionate state - his face showed traces of seriousness, professionalism and distress, all formulated into one facial gesture.

Suzaku straightaway began heading to the stairwell. He looked back over his shoulder a last time at Lelouch – who was emptily idling mutely at the explosives bursting overhead.

"See ya'." Suzaku smirked at him and turned back away.

Lelouch's face went coldly malevolent - his tone bitterly flat, "Yeah. _See_ _ya'_."

* * *

I hope you enjoyed the read, thank you very much for checking out this chapter. Please review and give back some feedback. I would greatly appreciate it. Stay tuned for more!

**-A**

**A/N: **

I really hope everyone is pleased with how the story is coming along so far. Even though I really haven't dented the surface. Yes... eleven chapters to me has been more of an introduction compared to ideas I have for the future plot developing.

Updates_ may_ slow down a bit, but don't hold onto those words as facts,_ heh_. I love to write so more than likely I will have another chapter done shortly, but I mean in the sense of I may not update _almost **everyday **_like I have been. I'm going to try to split up the releases of the chapters a little by focusing more on my writing and finding inspiration for my ideas since I _shamefully_ admit I have been rushing a tiny bit because I'm antsy to get to future chapter ideas. _Hehe._

So if I update within the next few days with a new chapter, someone please yell at me and tell me to get off the computer. -_-


	12. Imitation

_Chapter twelve: Imitation_

* * *

A few hours before the fireworks bursting pleads of help - when Lelouch's cooking pot was overflowing suds into the stove range, there was another source of boiling conflict beginning to stir in the Ghetto district of the formally named area of Japan.

Frightened elevens scattered from the army of Sutherland's invading their domestic settlement. Merely over intimidation, not hostility. According to the mission briefing the pilots were assigned to, the operation didn't involve any of the eleven standbys. Though having said that, it certainly didn't mean they would stop going if one was caught in their way.

The Knightmare's lined up and fenced around a dilapidated building that was once a company headquarters back when area 11 was still Japan. Now all that remained of the once successful corporation was a grimy sheltering spot polluted with homeless and Refrain addicts alike.

On the seventh floor of the building in an abandoned supervisor's office, a mysterious masked individual was sitting cross leg behind a desk with a gloved hand wrapped around a glowing cellphone – it was the only source of luminosity in the black shaded room.

It was audibly clear that the Britannian army had finally arrived outside the building - just as planned.

A snicker was heard from within the notorious mask.

"If I follow through with this precisely according to plan, it should be effortless to capture Cornelia." the feminine voice spoke – almost directly to a photo located on top of the desk.

"After that, well..." Another dim giggle was released. "We'll be waiting on you, Zero." The gloved finger clicked send.

Meanwhile in the exterior of the building, a vibrating buzz was evident in the sturdy Knightmare frame known and feared by the name of the Gloucester – a modded model the color of maroon.

A pair of plum colored lips curved upward at the icon indicating a new text message.

"It's time to commence the operation." the Goddess of Victory known as Princess Cornelia li Britannia sternly declared shortly after reading the text.

"Are you certain this is the wisest course of action, Princess?" Guilford, the Princesses knight questioned from his Knightmare that was parked close by to her highnesses.

She tossed her fuchsia toned hair in place in a poised motion. "Of course it is. This is the perfect opportunity to finally detain that little vermin Zero along with his clan of unruly menaces."

"I understand your highness, but you can't actually believe The Black Knights wouldn't have other motives in mind than what they are portraying - these are elevens we are dealing with after all. They aren't the most tamed beings like us Britannian's. Which gives me reason to feel obligated to believe they have other goals in mind. I worry for your safety, your highness."

The princess tittered confidently. "Of course I'm aware they have additional motives - it's safe to assume this whole arrangement is a deception itself. But this is why we came prepared, Guilford. I will not pass up the opportunity to rid these undomesticated animals from my established area."

"Very well, Princess. But may I please suggest the safest way to pursue this situation?"

She swiftly agreed to his advised proposal, "Yes. Go on."

"I recommend that I and a squad go in first to clear the area in case it _really is_ a ploy. Though, if Zero is a man of his word like he claims, then we will escort you to him where you can personally address the action you find suitable."

"Guilford." She rapidly replied, as if the plan wasn't even worthy of contemplation. "You deserve laudability for your recommended offer, but I refuse to allow my men to be a personal shield for my own safety. If this situation turns hostile, I will be in the front lines with the rest of my soldiers. That is final."

"But your highness," he tried to pursue the matter. "If the situation _does_ turn out to be a ruse – and given we _know_ how Zero operates, we can accept there is a hidden goal. So wouldn't it be wise for you to remain on guard outside the perimeter? It would be an irrational and prodigious lost if we could avoid a mistake so great but attested against it. At least if we suffer some casualties, the lives wouldn't have been lost in vain if you are still able to fight."

Cornelia bowed her indigo eyes to her lap and reviewed her knight's cognitive in her mind. The speaker's within Guilford's Knightmare received back no audio feedback from the princess for several long periods.

_He's right. I can't be selfish. If all of our lives are lost over a predetermined strategy to guarantee our elimination, then they will have won. And Britannia would have lost. _

_I can't allow my name to be disgraced __from a crooked act by__ those scum elevens__. I am not one to sit back while my men do the dirty work, but given the situation… _

She snapped her aim back up and inhaled through her teeth. "Fine. But only because we need a strong unit out here to patrol. Though I can't make a pledge to you promising I will stay at my post; the moment I become even _slightly_ suspicious of what is going on inside, I will be there to join in where I am needed."

"Understood your highness. Worry not. We will not go down that easy." Guilford shut down his Knightmare; triggering the mechanisms within the components to abruptly halt in the vibrating rhythm.

He discharged himself from the hatchet. A troop of a dozen or so Britannia soldiers did the same and regrouped together with Guilford in front of Cornelia's Gloucester. He looked up at the unit and nodded his head to her highness.

Cornelia observed agitatedly as the squad sprinted in the entrance of the building. Clutching her gearshifts firmly, she squeezed her eyes closed tightly.

_Guilford, my knight, please take care of yourself._

_If that bastard does anything to you, __**I'll have his head.**_

Guilford and the squad traveled downward a dark corridor with numerous doors leading to destroyed office spaces on each side of the walls. The setting was deafeningly quiet. Too quiet of a place to feel any form of refuge.

"Be ready to strike at any given time." Guilford ordered his escorts as he investigated the area with full alertness. "We are dealing with The Black Knights after all, so no matter how convincingly innocuous the impending situations are, never let your guard down. Not once."

The squad prepared their equipment by turning on their night vision provided by their helmets, pulling out their backup armed weapons and loading them up as they persisted down the eerie hall.

Without being given time to anticipate, the squad detected nimble clicking of footsteps against solid ground. The noise dimly reverberated off the walls – they differed from their own strong rhythm of stomps that were made by their combat boots. These steps were daintier as if it was coming from a heel.

In a blurred rotation packed with hostile intentions, the squad flipped their attention to the path they had just past.

The troops drew their weapons to the unseen target. "Sir. Rules of engagement?" spoke a solider closest to Guildford.

Guilford stood idly with a strained scrutinizing expression in attempts of trying to figure out who was producing the footsteps approaching them.

"Hold your fire." Guilford ordered in an uncertain tone.

_I don't think they are hostile... They would of shot from first sight of us if they were._

_Could it b__e Zero? _

"It's..." a soldier, who had increased his night vision level, spoke. "It's Cornelia, sir."

"Yes. That's right. It is me." the impatient Princess, which was now finally close enough to be visually in range said. "I'm sorry to have alerted you."

Guilford's eyes enlarged as he clearly viewed her highness. He lowered his weapon's aim from her.

"You-Your highness, I thought you were going to wait in the Gloucester until our return?"

A plum colored smile slapped on her face as she walked past her men. "I changed my mind."

Guilford swallowed nervously; this is what he wanted to circumvent. Cornelia's presences here is much too dangerous for her. But now that she is here, it was clear this was her final choice. He knew he couldn't fight against her royal wishes. Judging from her character, he knew she wouldn't have been able to sit back from the action much longer.

The knight promptly trailed close behind the Princess. "Very well. But please keep a sharp eye. We haven't speculated any signs of anyone yet. I'm beginning to think there's going to be an ambush."

Cornelia drew out her handgun, "Well, we are prepared for that. Now let's stay together and find Zero."

Without needing to be told twice the men encircled around the princess and traveled to the far end of the corridor where the hall split to a 'T' shape.

To the right of the new corridor beginning, there was an old scorched desk with a new and pristine condition laptop placed on top of it.

"Sir. Should we analyze it? It seems out of place in an area like this." One of the Britannian soldiers suggested.

"Yes. It may hold a clue to our next action. Zero is one for dramatics, after all." Guildford took the lead to the laptop.

Upon switching it on, the fan from within the computer made it apparent the mechanisms from within were warming up and preparing to recover from sleep-mode.

Within a flash, the monitors display turned from black to a glowing static video feed of the anonymous man immediately recognized as Zero.

An undetected gasp was released from Guilford from the unanticipated sight of Zero within the screen.

_Is it a two way feed? Is this is idea of speaking face to face?_

Guildford leaned his weight forward onto his hands that were now placed on the desk. His face inches from the screen. "Zero. We've come like you asked. Though if you plan to speak your proposition over a feed, I have to deny your request. We want to discuss this matter face to face." the knight demanded.

They waited a few moments due to the possibility of lag from the two linking computers for a reply.

More time past of cautiously watching the screen, but there was no reply from Zero.

_Is there something wrong __with the connec__tion? Or perhaps the sound?_

Guildford motioned his head up from the screen – being because during carefully trying to detect audio from the computer, he instead discovered an unfamiliar noise.

"Do you hear that?" he asked out loud.

Several of the soldiers slanted their heads around and carefully inspected the area's ambiance.

"It's almost... like a _hissing_ sound." said one of the comrades.

"Yes." Guildford's agreement stretched out vocally, he squinted his eyes apprehensively. "That's the sound I hear too."

They may have only been able to _hear_ it, but what they didn't know at the time was that invisible traces of evidences of what was producing the sound was all around them – pouring from the nearby vents in fact.

Guildford's eyes extended out for he came to a late realization. "Wait. This is...! Cornelia!" he exclaimed her name and whirled around to warn her.

"We need to ge-!" His words cutoff from a gasp - the sight of Cornelia only made him further troubled.

"But... but how did you-?" his final words came out weakly before plumaging to Cornelia's feet.

"Quickly! Turn on your helmets gas ventilation-!" one of the comrades assertively spoke, but then shared the same fate as Guildford and tumbled on top of him. One after the other, the Britannian soldiers dropped like mosquitoes being sprayed with repellant.

Cornelia soundlessly stood over her unconscious comrades. A chuckle, that soon turned to deafening wails of laughter transformed into an unrecognizable pitch.

The gases pouring from the vents had now diluted from the space.

The fuchsia color hair of Cornelia soon evaporated and faded into a turquoise tint. Dainty hands unlatched the _gasmask_ from around her jawline.

"_Heh. _Nighty night." this voice, it no longer belonged to the second princess of Britannia. It was childlike and high-pitched.

"That was almost _too _easy!" With the gasmask now detached, it exposed a face not belonging to the princess, but of a young woman with long hair and freckled skin.

Her eyes were of a glowing crimson shade. A sigil was marked in the center; exhibiting the power of the kings.

She perched down her weight in a knelling position that resembled an owl on a branch.

"_Awh_." she hovered over Guilford's unconscious state and pouted, but her lips soon snapped back to a devious smile. "I hope you don't mind I borrow something from you for a little bit. I wont be long – promise!"

Standing from her kneeling position, she flared her arms out in a crucified pose. An electrifying sensation flushed through her as a cyan light submerged over her form. The blazing glow sprang off the walls – causing the area to shine brightly under a hue of blue.

Quickly in a fading instant a flare of white now radiated more fiercely around her.

Gradually, the illumination dulled along with the light that was coated over the walls. It grew dark once again.

Back in the Gloucester, Cornelia hands began to tremble from the unpleasant thoughts entering her mind.

_They're taking too long in there. I can't wait much longer. If it was safe they would have __come__ out by now__…!__"_

Suddenly, a gasp filled with relief escaped her.

_Guilford-!_

She clicked her speaker button on to converse with her knight that stood before her Knightmare.

"Give me an update on the situation." She demanded, already victory was swimming in his vocal cords.

"The area has been cleared, your highness. We've apprehended Zero alive." Guilford revealed.

A chucking gasp was intensely heard all throughout the lineup of Sutherlands. Her budging eyes were bursting with odium and triumph.

_We__'ve__ finally got that __**bastard!**_

"Princess," Guildford placed the palm of his hand on his chest while slightly bowing his head. "It would be my honor to escort you to him."

"Right." She professionally compelled, trying to hide the excitement in her tone. Rapidly, she inelegantly rushed out of her Knightmare, but quickly regained her posture as she calmly walked up to her knight.

"How were you able to apprehend him so quickly?" she questioned while they traveled toward the building.

"It wasn't that much of a strenuous task. He admitted defeat quiet easily."

"_Oh__?_ Is that so?" Cornelia dubiously shifted her eyes over her knight. "That seems out of his character."

A cutoff titter was released from Guilford. "I guess you can say he isn't _exactly_ himself today, your highness."

* * *

I hope you enjoyed the read, thank you very much for checking out this chapter. Please review and give back some feedback. I would greatly appreciate it. Stay tuned for more!

**-A**

**A/N:**

******(It's 3:00 am, I'm feeling chatty)**

Yes yes, I know I _said_ I was going to set my chapter releases further apart, but I was tired of this chapter sitting on my computer going unread! :'( But I doubt those of you keeping up with the story mind the close updates. n_n_  
_

But anyways, I hope this chapter doesn't confuse anyone. If there is any confusion about what's going on, I promise the details will be cleared up in the next chapter. Also, I never wrote a plot with any "twist" elements before, so I hope I was able to portray it somewhat correctly since that's one of the major things I love about Code Geass: the unexpected turns in the story. And I found there's a lack of that in the Fanfiction I've read, so I wanted to attempt something I could see happening in an episode.

Having said that, it would be great to hear feedback regarding this. I know it wasn't like... You know... A **huge&special **twist, it was more of a simple practice test, but you know what I mean. So it would be nice to see where I stand since future chapters are going to have more complex twist, so for future reference, I want to make sure my methods aren't too... predictable? If that makes sense. _Heh. _

AND ONE...no, TWO LAST THINGS! (I'm like writing a short personal novel down here. Sorry guys!) but sorry about neglecting Lulu and Suzu in this, but the next chapter will be leaving off from chapter eleven, so worry not, I'm not forgetting about my two special boys and taking a new route. And finally, I hope the use of an OC wont bother anyone. I assure you she wont be a main part of this story. Think of her as a... female Mao? _Hehe. _


End file.
